Life as a Smuggler's Sister
by RebelInHisEyes
Summary: NEW UPDATES COMMING! Big Changes Coming To LASS Stay Tuned! It's not easy being Han Solo's little sister, Especially when he constantly teases you about being in love with a certain Farm Boy or complaining about your best friend being too bossy, But What's a girl to do?
1. Meet Lover Boy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all of that Belongs to the Great George Lucas, I do however, own all the movies and most of the books because this world is not fair and I can't own Luke Skywalker._

_Warnings: The story may contain a few spoilers from the Han Solo trilogy Books and will go into the books and past the movies eventually._

_A Long Time Ago In a Galaxy Far Far Away…._

_Our Story takes place starting on Tatooine, In the Middle of a deadly struggle, during dark times with the Evil Emperor Palpatine and Sith Lord Darth Vader ruling the galaxy and the Little Rebellion fighting against them to restore peace to the galaxy. Our Story is mainly about four individuals, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia Organa, Han Solo and his younger sister Jordan Solo, and how their lives crossed paths thanks to two droids – R2-D2 and C-3PO, and perhaps fate and the force, and Just How they brought the Empire to an End._

_**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Meet Lover Boy**_

A tall lean man with scruffy brown hair and brown eyes was seated at a back table in the Mos Eisley Cantina. He was clad in his usual attire – a white long sleeve shirt, black pilot vest dark blue pilot pants and his knee high black boots not to mention the blaster holster on his thigh. His name was Han Solo, a smuggler that knew more gangsters than he could count. His feet were propped up on the table and his eyes moved back and forth from watching his first mate and wookiee best friend, Chewbacca (who was talking to an old man) and towards the entrance of the cantina every time someone walked in.

'Good no sign of Greedo but where's Jordan?' Han thought to himself, as it was highly unlikely for his little sister to be late. Hopefully she hadn't mouthed off to stormtroopers again. He was not in the mood to rescue her today.

Han turned his attention back to the wookiee that was leading the old man and a young boy to sit down. The old man had a beard and thinning white hair and in a tan tunic with a long worn out cloak over it. The boy had shaggy blonde hair and was in your usual moisture farmer attire a white tunic with a dark leather utility belt and light tan boots.

Han looked them over, before speaking "Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_, Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan System."

"Yes indeed, if it's a fast ship," said the Old Man.

"Fast ship?" Han looked insulted. "You've never heard of the _Millennium Falcon_?"

"Should I have?" asked the Old man.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs!" Han then received a large slap on the back of his head making Chewie laugh. Han turned to glare at him "Laugh it up Fuzz ball" he turned to the direction of the slap and came face to face with his grinning little sister.

"Han must you always brag? She's fast we get it," she said sitting down in between Han and the boy. She had black hair pulled up and clipped with a few bangs handing down over her blue left eye ad didn't look much older than fifteen Her outfit was not something you'd see around Tatooine very often. What stuck out the most about her outfit was a necklace that looked way too fancy for a pilot. It hung around her neck, it was silver, with six beautiful sparkling crystals around in a starburst shape with one teardrop on top in the middle, behind the crystals the silver pieces were shaped like wings of a butterfly and went down and twisted back up. It was a rare piece. A long sleeve tan shirt, with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. An orange short sleeve shirt with a high color that was cut off about where her ribs ended over it and it was open slightly. Over it was a white tube top just over her chest. She was in dark brown pilot pants like Han's tucked into knee high black boots and a black utility belt with a blaster completed it all.

"You're late," Han told her.

"I was _trying _to avoid Greedo and stormtroopers," she replied resting her hands on the table, black and on her left thumb she had a ring that looked a bit like a bolt to a piece of a ship or something that was bright silver She looked at the old man and the boy and smiled. "Hi I'm Jordan Solo, this womp rat's little sister," she gestured to Han.

"Ben Kenobi," said the old man smiling back at her, his eyes lingering on her necklace.

"Luke Skywalker," said the boy shaking Jordan's hand grinning. Jordan's smile widened as couldn't help but notice that he was very cute.

Han watched them rolling his eyes, "As I was saying, I've out run imperial starships, not the local bulk cruisers mind you, I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now, she's fast enough for you old man, what's the cargo?"

"Only passengers, myself, the boy and two droids, no questions asked," said Ben.

Han grinned liking this guy, "What is it, some kind of local trouble?"

"Everyone knows, you know how that feels," Jordan said to Han grinning at him but it soon faded when he glared at her and pointed his finger to shut her up.

Ben smiled and continued, "Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements,"

Han leaned back, "Well that's the trick isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra," Han glanced at Luke then back to Ben, "Ten-thousand, all in advance."

"Han!" Jordan cried out in shock and horror. "Don't be greedy!" Han ignored her.

"Ten-thousand?" Luke looked startled himself, "We can almost buy our own ship for that!"

Han lifted his eyebrows smirking, "Who's gonna fly it kid? You?"

"You bet I could!" Luke's anger rose, "I'm not such a bad pilot myself!" he moved to get up and looked at Ben, "We don't have to sit here and listen to this-!"

Ben put a hand on Luke's arm and made him sit back down, keeping his gaze on Han, "We can pay you two thousand now plus fifteen when we get to Alderaan."

Jordan's mouth fell open and her eyes widened as she did the math in her head "That's seventeen thousand!"

Han grinned greedily, "Seventeen huh?" he thought about it for a moment keeping his eyes on Luke and Ben before saying "Okay, you've got yourselves a ship, We'll leave as soon as your ready Docking Bay 94,"

"Ninety Four" echoed Ben.

Han looked to the bar and saw storm troopers chatting with the bar tender who gestured towards the table they were sitting at. "Looks like someone's beginning to take an interest in your handy work," Han warned to Luke and Ben.

"The back doors that way, it's your best bet, hurry," Jordan said not wanting to see Luke, nor the kind old man, Ben, get caught by the Empire.

Ben and Luke got up and snuck out the back door of the Cantina as the Stormtroopers made their way to the table. When the stormtroopers got there however, only Jordan Han and Chewie were seated. The stormtroopers looked at the three for a moment before moving on. As they turned their backs Jordan made a rather rude hand gesture.

"I hate stormtroopers, I still can't believe you were in the Imperial Academy you traitor," Jordan said looking at her older brother.

Han gave her an annoyed look, "Jordan shut up," they all sat in quite for a moment until Han got a big grin and looked to Jordan and Chewbacca, "Seventeen thousand! Boy those guys must really be desperate! This could really save our necks!"

Jordan wasn't too sure, "I don't know Han, it feels like were taking advantage of Luke and the old man," she said.

"You just feel that way 'cause you think the kids cute," Han smirked as Jordan turned pink.

"I do not!" she snapped covering her blush as anger only making Han grin more.

"You two get back to the ship and get her ready, I'll settle the tab and meet you there," Han instructed.

Jordan nodded and her and Chewbacca got up, went out of the cantina, and headed for docking bay 94.

"How can he honestly think I already have a thing for Luke? I just met him! Who does Han think he is? Luke just seems nice that's all." Jordan said ranting as they headed for the docking bay.

(I think Han's only doing it to get a rise out of you Jordan) Chewie said in his native language, Shyriiwook.

"I suppose, but he makes it so difficult sometimes!" She said as the two went inside to get the _Falcon _ready for takeoff.

When they'd finished Chewbacca went to make sure Luke and Ben found the docking bay without any trouble. Jordan stayed on the ship doing her thing until she heard a strange noise outside the ship. She got up and walked down the landing hatch carefully but nothing was there.

"Han?" Jordan looked around confused stepping onto the sandy ground and looking around, "Come on Han your being childish…" still no response, "Come on Han this isn't fun-ahh!" She screamed as a slimy arm wrapped around her waist and she struggled to get free.

(Ahh Jordan, Your looking as lovely as ever,) a deep voice bellowed in Huttesse, it was Jabba the Hutt, a gangster who looked like an overgrown slug, his slimy tongue licked her cheek making here grimace in disgust. (Where's that foolish brother of yours?) Jabba asked.

"Right here Jabba, now get your slimy hands off my sister," Han's voice came from behind them. Jabba let go of Jordan and turned his slimy self towards Han. "Jordan get in the ship,"

"Don't have to tell me twice," she said as she ran up the landing ramp.

"I've been waiting for you Jabba," Han grinned at him

(Have you now?) asked Jabba.

Han stepped forward, "You didn't think I was gonna run did you?"

(Han my boy, you disappoint me! Why haven't you paid me? Why did you fry poor Greedo?)

"Look Jabba, next time you wanna talk, come see me yourself don't send one of these twerps," Han gestured to Jabba's men, including the fierce bounty hunter Boba Fett.

(Han I can't make exceptions,) Jabba shrugged (what if everyone who smuggled for me dropped their cargo at the first sign of an Imperial starship? It's not good for business)

"Look Jabba, even I get boarded sometimes," Han walked around Jabba who let out a loud squawk when Han walked on his tail. Jordan laughed watching the scene from the pilots chair in the cockpit then fell out of it and onto the floor still laughing. Han continued ignoring his sister's laughter, "Do you think I had a choice? But I got a nice easy charter now, I'll pay you back plus a little extra, I just need a little more time."

(Han my boy, you're the best, so for an extra twenty percent-)

"Fifteen Jabba don't push it," Han cut him off.

(Fine, fifteen,) Jabba agreed, (If you fail me again I'll put a price on your head so big you won't even be able to go near civilized systems!)

Han turned to head up the landing ramp, "You're a wonderful human being Jabba,"

Jabba turned to his men "Boska!" he ordered them and they all left.

Jordan greeted Han outside of the cockpit grinning, "Niiice" she said.

"The tail thing?" Han asked, Jordan nodded and Han's Ego boosted, "Thought so myself," Han looked out the cockpit window and grinned, "lover boy's here."

"What?"Jordan followed his gaze and as Han'd said Luke Ben and two droids were being led towards the ship by Chewbacca "blast you,"

Han grinned, "Go see if you can't fix the intercoms will you? They haven't been working right, unless you'd rather put on some of that gunk you girls wear and make yourself all pretty for Lover boy," Han headed down the landing ramp "Don't Worry I'll get lover boy for you," a grin stretched across his face.

Jordan yelled back down at him. "HE IS NOT MY LOVER BOY!" she threw a wrench down after him only making him laugh. "I don't even own any gunk..!" she said to herself as she headed to go fix the intercoms.

_

* * *

So that was the first chapter, fixed and repaired. I tried my best to describe the necklace that Jordan wears that's going to play a very big role later on in the story. But I didn't do so well. If curious just Google Arwen's Evenstar Necklace from Lord of the Rings okay? Lol. –Jude Boleyn_


	2. Hokey Religions and Ancient Weapons

_Alrighty, so here's the second Chapter... Yay! Hah, even though I don't think anyone's even reading this except my best friend Raven (Lively On here) ahh well, hah_

_Disclaimer- I STILL don't own Luke Skywalker... or Mark Hamill, just a simple little cardboard cutout that I got for my birthday (that I still owe you Rave) that talks and tells me to use the force!_

_Warnings: Slight Han Solo Trilogy Spoilers in this chapter so be warned.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2 – Hokey Religions and Ancient Weapons**_

"What a piece of junk!" Luke stated out loud after seeing the _Millennium Falcon_ for the first time.

Han gave him an annoyed look, "She'll make point five past light speed, she may not look like much but she's got it where it counts kid." Han beamed with pride, "I made a lot of special modifications myself; but were a little rushed so if you'll just get on board and we'll get out of here."

Ben and Luke went up the landing ramp followed by the two droids while Han stayed outside to make a few final adjustments on the _Falcon. _Soon Stormtroopers came in to Docking Bay 94 and started firing at the _Falcon_ and Han. Han quickly reacted and pulled out his blaster pistol and fired up at the ceiling over the troopers' heads causing large chunks to fall down onto their heads. Han fled into the ship.

"Chewie get us out of here!" He yelled running for the cockpit.

Jordan poked her head out of one of the smuggling holds where she was attempting to fix the intercoms; she had a few black smudge stains on her cheeks, "What's going on?"

Han ran past ignoring her.

"Han!" she called after him trying to get an answer.

"Stormtroopers," Ben filled her in.

"Blast!," exclaimed Jordan, scrambling out of the smuggling hold she was in.

Ben, Luke and C-3PO sat down in the seats around the Dejarik table and strapped themselves in. R2-D2 used his magnagrips to secure himself onto the deck. Jordan took a seat next to Luke buckling up.

"Oh my! I've forgotten how much I hate space travel." C-3PO cried as the _Falcon _rose into the air up through the open roof of the docking bay.

Jordan smirked, "Gotta love droids."

As Chewbacca shot the Falcon through the atmosphere of Tatooine and into the deep cold darkness of space he barked at Han pointing to the radar.

"Looks like an Imperial cruiser, our passengers are hotter than I thought," Said Han.

"Which one Luke or Ben?" Jordan teased having just come in and heard Han say the former.

Han glared at her and pointed a finger, signaling for her to shut up. "Chewie try and hold them off, angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations to light speed, Jordan, go somewhere else." Han commanded.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I'll tell lover boy your full name," he threatened rising from his seat and flipping a series of control switches.

Jordan's eyes widened and she smiled slightly, "Uh… got to go!" she quickly fled from the cockpit to finish repairs on the intercoms.

"Stay sharp, there's two more coming in, they're gonna try and cut us off," Han told Chewbacca, after seeing two large blips appear on the radar, it was Two Imperial Star Destroyers.

Luke and Ben came into the cockpit clinging onto the back of the seat's Han and Chewie were seated in. Jordan had obviously told them about their 'company' oh was he gonna get her back.

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast!" questioned Luke.

Han threw a glare at Luke, "Watch your mouth kid or you'll be floating home! We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace, besides; I know a few maneuvers we'll lose 'em!"

The Star Destroyers fired at the _Millennium Falcon_, a bright flash exploded outside the cockpit and another shot hit the deflector shield making the _Falcon_ rock violently. A loud banging crash was heard inside the ship followed by a very loud "OW! Damn it Han!"

Han grinned, "This is where the fun begins!"

Ben looked to Han, "How long until we make the jump to light speed?"

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates form the Nav. Computer," Han replied.

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining!" said Luke not believing it.

"Traveling through Hyperspace ain't like dusting crops boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce to close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick wouldn't it?" Han snapped.

A red warning light flashed in front of Chewbacca.

"What's that flashing?" asked Luke pointing to it.

"We're losing our deflector shield," Hans said slapping Luke's hand away, "Go strap yourselves in I'm making the jump to light speed."

Luke and Ben went out of the cockpit and sat down back at the Dejarik table. Jordan got out of the smuggling hold proud she'd fixed intercoms and was about to go into the cockpit when the ship jolted and took off into light speed.

"Han!" She screamed as she flew backwards but Luke grabbed a hold of her around the waist and pulled her down before she flew into the wall.

Back in the cockpit Han smirked as he heard his sister scream, it was the little things like that in life that amused him.

"You okay?" Luke asked looking down at her in his lap.

"Fine, thanks" she blushed realizing she was in his lap "I hate it when he does that," she got up and brushed herself off, "remind me to get him back for it later," She moved and sat down in one of the seats next to him.

Luke smiled at her, "Don't forget to get Han back later.."

Ben stood up with a light saber and a small hovering remote target globe in his hand. "Luke perhaps we should train some."

"Oh yeah sure," Luke got up and took the light saber from Ben.

Ben had borrowed Han's target that he used for quick draw practice, and programmed the device to fire harmless lasers for Luke to deflect.

Jordan watched in awe as Luke tried to deflect the laser stings with the light saber, an instrument Han had told Jordan was nothing more than a legend, When Ben suddenly turned and sat down next to the engineering station looking faint.

Luke turned off his light saber and looked at Ben with concert on his face, "Are you alright Ben? What's wrong?"

"I felt a great disturbance in the force, as if millions of voices cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced, I fear something terrible has happened." Ben rubbed his hands over his eyes as if he had a bad headache then looked back up to Luke, "You better get on with your lesson."

Luke nodded and went back towards the center of the hold and continued on with the lessons. Chewbacca and R2-D2 were playing Dejarik at the table with C-3PO watching. Jordan handed Ben a glass of water, he took it and smiled at her.

"That's a very beautiful necklace you have Jordan," Ben said after taking a sip of the water and looking into the bright blue eyes of the young smuggler girl.

Jordan put her hand over it smiling, "Oh! Thank you, It was my mothers,"

"I'm sure she was a very beautiful woman, like yourself." Ben said.

Jordan smiled wider, "Thank you… Han says she was," she moved to sit back down, watching Luke train just as Han walked in.

"Well you can forget your troubles with those Imperial ships," Han said sitting down not far from Ben, "I told you I'd out run 'em."

No one said anything, Ben still looked like he had a head ache, Luke was still training against the Remote and Jordan was watching him in awe and Chewie and the droids continued to play Dejarik.

"Don't everybody thank me at once," Han grumbled, "We should be at Alderaan in about oh-two-hundred hours," He turned his attention to watching R2 and Chewbacca.

R2 moved a multi-legged blue houjix. Chewbacca sent his Kintan Strider two steps across the table looking rather pleased with himself.

"Now be careful Artoo," warned C-3PO.

R2-D2 moved his Mantellian savrip over to the Kintan Strider Chewbacca had just moved, The Savrip picked up the Kintan and smashed it down into the table. Chewie angrily growled at R2-D2.

"He made a fair move, shouting about it won't help you," Said C-3PO to the wookie.

"Let him have it, it's not wise to upset a wookiee," Jordan said her eyes not leaving Luke.

"But miss, No one worries about upsetting a droid,"

"That's cause a droid don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose, Wookiee's are known to do that," sad Han.

C-3PO looked to Chewbacca who was flexing his muscles and putting his arm's behind his head. "I see you points Sir, Miss," C-3PO leaned to R2-D2 and advised, "I suggest a new strategy Artoo, - Let the wookie win." R2 beeped surprised as Chewbacca chortled happily.

Ben felt recovered somewhat and watched Luke practice, Luke's movements were stiff not relaxed, "Remember Luke, a Jedi can feel the force flowing through him, or her,"

"You mean it controls your actions?" asked Luke.

"Partially but it also obeys your commands."

"Ben sir, were there a lot of girl Jedi?" Jordan asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

Ben smiled, "They're were, not as many as the men, but the women had an easier time learning to control the force,"

"Cool," Jordan grinned going off into day dreams imagining herself as a Jedi.

A laser struck Luke in the leg and Han laughed, "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side kid."

Luke deactivated his light saber, "You don't believe in the force do you?"

Han shook his head, "Kid I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other, I've seen a lot of strange stuff but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all powerful force controlling everything. No mystical energy field controls my destiny."

Ben quietly smiled at Han's comment.

"Well I've been almost everywhere you have Han, and I believe in it," Jordan said.

"Your fifteen Jordan, you're childish, you don't know any better." Han told her, "Me on the other hand, I'm twenty nine, I'm an adult, I know more than you do, and I always will, This force thing is just a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

Jordan looked at him annoyed, "If you no more than I do, Han then why did you let your girlfriend take advantage of you and make everyone hate you?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Jordan quiet!" Han snapped clenching his jaw, "Leave Bria out of this!"

Ben stood trying to bring the subject away from the arguing siblings, "I suggest you try it again Luke." His attempt to change the subject was fruitless.

"Well just answer the question Han!"

"Jordan she's dead okay! Drop it!"

Jordan got wide eyed and looked surprised, "What? When? She can't be!"

Han glared at her, "Yeah she's dead, I sent a message to her dad last night,"

"Han, I'm so sorry.." Jordan looked deeply apologetic.

"I said Drop it Jordan!" said Han looking away from her and looking at a spot on his boots.

Ben picked up a blast shield helmet off the engineering station and placed it on Luke's head with the shield down covering Luke's eyes. "This time, let go of your conscious self and act on instinct!"

Luke laughed as if Ben was kidding, "With the blast shield down I can't even see! How am I supposed to fight?"

"Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them," said Ben.

Luke activated his light saber and resumed a ready stance, the remote moved around him and stung him with another laser again.

"Stretch out with your feelings!" Ben told him.

Luke got back into a ready stance and stopped thinking and relaxed, suddenly the remote fired three lasers one after the other, Even though Luke's vision was blocked out he moved fast and blocked all three blasts. Luke switched off the lightsaber and took off the helmet.

Ben seemed pleased, "You see Luke you can do it,"

"That was wicked!" Jordan grinned at him.

"I call it luck," said Han.

Ben looked to Han and replied, "In my experience there's no such thing as luck."

Han was not convinced, "Good against remotes is one thing, but good against the living? That's something else" A light flashed at the engineering station. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan," he got up and went into the cockpit with Chewbacca following him.

Luke looked to Ben, "You know I did feel something I could almost see the remote."

"That's good," said Ben patting Luke on the shoulder, "You've taken your first step into a larger world."

"Wish I could do that," said Jordan clearing off the game table, "Then I could prove to Han that I can take care of myself."

Ben smiled, "He just doesn't want to lose you that's all,"

"I suppose, I mean he is the only family I've got, even if he's just my half brother.."

"What happened to your parents?" asked Luke.

"Don't know to be honest, Han says he thinks our mother died in child birth and my father…well were not quite sure, I just lived with an Old woman on Tatooine until Han found me, he says he knew I was his sister from my necklace he says he remembers our mother wore it…" Jordan trailed off.

Unknown to Jordan and Luke, Ben was watching Jordan as she spoke, staring intently at the necklace again, almost as if he were remembering something.

"I lost my parents too, I lived with my Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen."

"Lars?" Asked Jordan

"Yeah you know em?"

"I've heard of them…wait," realization hit Jordan as she looked at Luke, "_You're _Wormie?"

Luke turned bright red, "I take it you know Fixer and Camie."

"Oh yeah, Camie and I get in fights every time we see each other," Jordan laughed,

"I hate that stupid nick name," Luke said.

"I think it's cute, It's better than 'Smuggler Scum'." she smiled tucking her bangs behind her ears when all of a sudden there was a loud hammering and violent rocking outside _the Millennium Falcon. _

"That can't be good.." said Jordan hurrying off to the cockpit with Ben and Luke behind her.

* * *

_And So concludes the Redo of the Second Chapter, a few things have been changed around as you can see but nothing too serious. Hope you enjoy!_

_~Jordan Solo_


	3. Tractor Beams are BAD

_And Now It's time for The Chapter 3 Redo. Just a few changes are gonna be made I promise I'm not going to Redo Absolutely everything. Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: Only Own Luke's Autograph, if I owned Luke he'd be in his own slave outfit tied to my bed._

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Tractor Beams are BAD**_

Jordan ran into the Cockpit with Ben and Luke behind her, "Han what in the galaxy is going on!" Jordan demanded loudly.

"Our Position is correct except…No Alderaan!" Han explained dodging debris and what not.

"What do you mean?" Asked Luke confused, "Where is it?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell ya kid, it ain't there! It's been totally blown away!"

"Impossible!" Jordan said in disbelief at the same time Luke said.

"What? But how?"

"Destroyed," said Ben from behind Chewbacca, "By the Empire,"

"But Alderaan is peaceful, why would they want to destroy it?" Jordan wondered aloud.

'Don't be stupid Jordan! An entire Starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet! It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power then I've –" Han was cut off as an alarm sounded form the sensor scope, "There's another ship coming in,"

"Maybe they know what happened," said Luke.

Without even seeing the ship yet Ben spoke "It's an Imperial fighter,"

As if on cue a large blast erupted outside the window of the cockpit and an Imperial TIE Fighter flew past the Falcon.

"It followed us!" exclaimed Luke.

"No, it's a short range fighter," observed Ben.

Han spoke, "There aren't many bases around here, where'd it come from?"

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry," Luke noticed as the TIE Fighter sped away from the YT-1300 Corellian Fighter.

"If it identifies us were gonna be in DEEP bantha poodo" stated Jordan.

"Not if I can help it," Han steered the falcon after the TIE Fighter and away from the debris of what was left of Alderaan and its People, "Chewie jam its transmissions"

"It'd be as well to let it go, it's too far out of range," said Ben calmly.

"Not for long," Han increased power to the sub light engines.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own,"

Luke added to Ben's words, "Then he must've gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something,'

"Well he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anybody about us," said Han.

"Look at him he's heading for that small moon," Luke pointed out the cockpit window.

Han saw the moon too, "I think I can get him before he gets there, he's almost in range"

Ben went rigid, "That's no moon! It's a space station."

"It's too big to be a space station," Han replied sounding doubtful of his own words.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," said Luke.

"You can say that again," said Jordan.

"Turn the ship around!" insisted Ben.

"Yeah," agreed Han, "I think you're right, full reverse Chewie lock in the auxiliary power!"

Chewbacca did as he was told but the Corellian Fighter started shaking violently and continued following the tie fighter towards the space station.

"Chewie lock in the auxiliary power!" Han snapped having to yell over the noise of the shaking ship.

Jordan held onto the back of Han's chair trying to keep her balance with difficulty trying not to lose her balance and fall into Luke's lap again "Han it's not working!"

Luke held onto his seat with one hand and used the other to help steady her, "Why are we still moving towards it?"

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!" Han explained.

"There's gotta be something you can do!" Luke Cried.

"There's nothing I can do about it kid! I'm in full power, I'm gonna have to shut her down, they ain't gonna get me without a fight!" Han turned off the engines, almost immediately the Falcon stopped shaking.

"You can't win," Ben told Han, "But there are alternatives to fighting,"

Han nodded slightly annoyed at the situation.

"I got an idea!" said Jordan running over to the Ships log and adding data to it, "Well come on then boys!" She ran back out into the cargo hold grinning. The three men and the wookie looked at each other then followed her.

* * *

_And so concludes the redo of chapter three. Not many changes as you can see, just slight ones, mostly fixing grammar and punctuation, because nobody's perfect, but I wanted to try. Enjoy & May the Force Be With You ~ Jordi Solo Skywalker_


	4. Smuggling Holds are GOOD

_**Disclaimer:** Still Don't own Luke, Just A Cardboard Cutout and an Autograph_

_A VERY special thanks to_ **Leanne Was Here** _for Helping me Rewrite part of this Chapter, You should all check out her amazing fanfiction **The Legio Twins Saga: New Day Dawning! **Run! Now Go Read it! Just as soon as you finish mine of course!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Smuggling Holds are GOOD**_

Thinking quickly, Jordan sprinted to the cargo hold. Han and the others jumped up to follow her, and arrived to see her prying up one of the floor panels.

"Jordan, just what the hell has gotten into that head of yours?" asked Han as she popped it out of place, revealing the hollow compartment beneath.

"A plan," she said simply. She pushed the floor tile aside and pointed down into the compartment. "We hide in the smuggling holds of course."

Han shook his head, disguising his proud smile as a smirk. "Why didn't I think of that?" he muttered to himself, going to get his blaster off the charger. Jordan smirked right back.

"You're just jealous 'cause I'm a girl and therefore smarter than you," she said, not missing his comment. Han rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Don't get cocky, Jordan Sabé Solo."

Jordan froze, staring menacingly at her brother. "I hate you!" she growled as she smacked him on the arm, but Han merely flinched before breaking into a wide grin.

"I'm gonna kill him!" she said through clenched teeth, bending down to pop open a second floor tile. "No, first I'll castrate him, THEN I'll kill him."

Luke listened to her with amusement written on his face. "I think it's a very pretty name.." he stated.

Jordan stopped muttering and looked at Luke as Ben and Chewie lowered the two droids into one of the compartments. "You do?" she inquired with a faint blush on her cheeks

"It's much better than "Luke Anakin Skywalker"

Jordan smiled a little, her cheeks stained red, "I .. thank you Luke..." She said as Ben got into the compartment with the droids and Chewie closed him in. She stood and looked at him. "I like your name too.."

Luke smiled, the pair awfully close to one another as Han came back into the passage tube, "We're almost at the space station so keep quiet," He snapped.

The two stepped away from each other as Luke got down into the compartment first then held out his hand to help Jordan down. Jordan took it and Han nudged her causing her foot to slip and fall into Luke as he caught her.

"Sorry.." she said, half cursing and half thanking her brother in her head.

Luke gave her a charming smile, "s'ok."

Han rolled his eyes and jumped down inside followed by Chewie, the latter two closed the panels and all was darkened. The space in the compartment was very limited thanks to Chewbacca. Being the Wookiee that he was he took up enough space for two humans. There was no more than about 3 inches of space between all of them and it was deadly silent giving them all an eerie feeling. The only sounds that were heard were their breathing and the echo's of the Falcon being pulled into a Docking Bay. A few moments later they all heard footsteps on the floor panels above them.

"We're gonna get caught!" whispered Jordan

"We will if you don't shut up!" Han hissed back at her.

The footsteps were heard going down the landing ramp and Han and Luke pushed the floor panel up and back. They all poked their heads out with Han's blaster out and ready.

"Boy it's lucky you had these compartments," said Luke as Jordan stuck her head out.

"I use them for smuggling, I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them," Han replied.

The floor panel next to Han, Luke, and Jordan popped up and Ben stuck his head out careful of the two droids next to him.

"This is ridiculous, even if I could take off I'd never get past that tractor beam," said Han.

"Leave that to me!" said Ben.

"Damn Fool," muttered Han as he lifted up to sit on the edge of the compartment, "I knew you were gonna say that."

"Who's more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?" Ben asked him dryly.

"Han, no matter what position," Jordan replied.

Ben smiled at her, Chewbacca poked his head out between Luke and Han growling in discomfort at having to cram his large body into the cramped compartment. Sympathetically Han patted Chewie on the head. They moved quickly to get R2-D2 and C-3PO out of the other compartment and moved against the wall as the space station's scanning crew entered. Han and Chewie snuck up behind the two men and knocked them over the back of the head with the blunt end of Han's Blaster and Chewbacca's bow caster knocking them out cold.

Han moved towards the landing ramp and called down below, "Hey down there, Could you give us a hand with this?"

Two stormtroopers came up the landing ramp and into the passage tube where Jordan was standing with her blaster ready.

"'Hello, boys," She grinned then fired her blaster twice, "Goodbye, boys," She said as the two hit the ground dead, "And they call themselves deadly," She grinned and blew on the end of her blaster, before moving to put it back in her belt.

Han put a hand over hers, "You might want to leave that here."

"What?" Jordan looked at him dumbfounded, Walk through an imperial space station without her blaster? Was he mad? "And what happens when I get shot at Han? I become target practice for storm troopers?"

"You get behind one of us , Chewie's leaving his bowcaster here," Han gestured towards the Wookiee.

The Wookiee barked back at the smuggler, (I did not agree to this!)

Jordan smirked, "oh is he?"

Luke got in the middle of the three, "If we have to end up using you as a prisoner, it would be easier to sneak by undetected if you and Chewbacca weren't walking around carrying your weapons while two stormtroopers escorted you, don't you think?"

Jordan looked at Luke, "Fine.." she said, sitting her blaster down. She was in no way comfortable with this. "But if I get shot I'm holding you responsible," she said pointing at Han.

Han looked at her, "Just stick behind Chewie, use his strength to help protect you."

Jordan looked to Chewie, "Looks like it's you and me old buddy."

Chewie howled back at her, (I'll keep you safe Jordan)

"Thanks Chewie," she smiled back looking towards Han and Luke.

Han and Luke put on the Stormtrooper's armor and all but Luke moved quickly towards the Docking Bay's command office. Luke stayed a little ways behind trying to get used to the armor as he was just a bitshorter than your average trooper. This was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

_There was the ending of Chapter 4's redo, as you can see I changed things around, and added some more in certain areas like in chapter two. Enjoy! _-Jordi


	5. Plans For Resuce

_I'm actually going through fixing everything a lot better and quicker than I thought. The part will be slowing down on will be when I start writing Splinter of the Mind's Eye and Putting that in here. Oh how fun. :D So, thank you all for bearing with me and I luv you all_

_Disclaimer: STILL don't own Luke, Sadly, As he's happily married with three children.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 5 – Plans for Rescue**_

The door of the command office slid up & open, showing a gantry office standing there. The office was astounded at seeing the Wookiee Chewbacca standing in front of him with a storm trooper at his side. Chewie roared and lashed out at the officer launching him across the command office. The officer's aide reached for his blaster but Han, disguised as a storm trooper, was too fast for him and fired his blaster rifle killing the aide in an instant. Han took off his helmet as he led Ben Jordan R2 and 3PO inside.

Luke trotted into the command center shutting the door behind him and taking off his own storm trooper helmet and glared at Han, "You know between his howling and your blasting everything in sight it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here!"

"Bring 'em on!" said Han, "I'd prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around!"

R2 and 3PO moved to the officer aide's vacant seat at the control console, "We've found the computer outlet sir," said C-3PO

Ben looked to 3PO and commanded "Plug in, He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial Network."

R2 extended a manipulator arm into the outlet and beeped at Threepio to translate.

"He says he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here, he'll try to make the precise location to appear on the monitor," Everyone watched a small view screen monitor that displayed green colored readouts, R2 beeped again and C-3PO Continued, "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations a power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

Ben studied the schematics for the power generator on the view screen for a moment before turning to Luke, Han, and Jordan. "I don't think you three can help, I must go alone,"

"Whatever you say, I've done more then I bargained for on this trip already," said Han as Ben headed for the door.

Jordan shook her head at Han and gave him a look While Luke stopped Ben at the door and said "I want to go with you"

"Be Patient Luke," Ben instructed, "Stay and watch over the droids"

Luke gestured back to Han and Jordan, the later one watching Luke and Ben out of the corner of their eyes. "But they can-"

Ben cut him off, "They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path from mine," He pressed a button and opened the doorway, "The Force will be with you, always," Ben exited the command office and moved down the corridor

Luke watched Ben leave before he reluctantly shut the door back getting a weird feeling in his stomach.

Chewbacca tilted his head back and barked. (the old man's gone mad.)

"Boy you said it Chewie," Han turned to look at Luke, "Where'd you did up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a great man!" Luke said defensively.

"Yeah great at getting us into trouble," Han replied.

Jordan looked at Han from her spot seated on top of one of the control tables, "I didn't hear you give any ideas Han,"

"Anything's better then hanging around here waiting for them to pick us up, and thank you dear Sabé for taking lover boys side over mine."

Color rose in Jordan's cheeks she growled out through clenched teeth, "He is not my lover boy!"

Han smirked, "Your blushing."

"Shut up!" Jordan pulled out her blaster and fired at Han only a centimeter away from his jewels.

Han went slightly pale and didn't utter another word.

Luke looked at Jordan grinned, "Nice Shot,"

"Blast! I missed!" She put her blaster away and looked at Luke.

Luke had gone pale and puts his hands over the family jewels, "Mi-Missed?"

Jordan laughed at the expression on his face, "Luke I'm kidding, I hit where I aimed, promise."

Luke smiled charmingly, "Promise?"

"Yeah, just never tick me off and I'll never have to shoot you," she gave him a playful grin then laughed as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Whatever," said Luke just as R2 started whistling and beeped a blue streak.

Luke and Jordan turned to the droids, "What is it?" asked Luke.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure sir," said C-3PO, "He says 'I've found her' and keeps repeating 'she's here',"

Luke was dumbfounded, "Well… who?….who has he found?"

"Princess Leia."

Luke's eyes went wide, "The Princess! She's here!"

"Princess?" echoed Han from beside Chewie on the other side of the command office.

"Where is she?" asked Jordan from next to Luke. Han sighed and rolled his eyes at the two kids wanting to play adventure games.

"Level Five Detention Block AA-23," C-3PO's voice filled with droid like concern as he continued, "I'm afraid she's been scheduled to be terminated."

"Oh No!" exclaimed Luke, "We've got to do something!"

:"What are you talking about?" asked Han confused.

"The droids belong to her she's the one in the message! We gotta help her!"

"Message?" Han shook his head, "Now look don't get any funny ideas that old man wants us to wait right here," warned Han.

"But he didn't know she was here!" Luke turned back to R2-D2, "find a way back into the detention block."

Han sat down and propped his feet up on the console in front of him, "I'm not going anywhere,"

"Han they're gonna execute her! We have to do something!" said Jordan.

"A few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured now all you want to do is stay!" said Luke

"Marching into the detention block is NOT what I had in mind," Han wasn't gonna move.

"But they're gonna kill her!"

"Better her than me,"

"Idiot," muttered Jordan, Han glared at her and she returned it.

Luke tried to think of something then it hit him, he turned and looked to Han and leaned over, "She's rich,"

Jordan grinned at Luke, not long after knowing Han and he already knew his weak spot.

Han innocently turned and looked at Luke pretending not to care, "Rich?"

"Rich, powerful, listen! If you were to rescue her the reward would be…," Luke trialed off trying to think.

"What?" Han demanded sounding interested.

"Well more then you can imagine,"

"I don't know, I can Imagine quite a bit" Han spun in his chair slightly and looked at Luke as he said that.

"You'll get it," Luke said reassuringly.

"I'd better!" Han snapped.

"You will," Luke tried hard to hide a grin.

Han pointed a finger at Luke, "Alright kid you'd better be right about this,"

"Alright," said Luke.

"What's your plan?"

"Uh…" Luke looked around the room then got an idea, "Jordan can you hand me those binders?" he pointed to two pairs of binders lying on the control console.

"Yeah sure," she picked up both sets and handed them to Luke.

"Thanks," Luke held out one pair of binders as he walked towards Chewbacca, "Now I'm gonna put these on you," Chewbacca roared sharply causing Luke to stumble backwards into Jordan. Luke handed a pair of binders to Han stammering, "O-okay Han, You- You put these on."

"Don't worry Chewie," Said Han as he put them on the Wookie, "I think I know what he has in mind."

Luke looked to Jordan holding up the other pair of binders, "Are you staying or going with us?"

Jordan opened her mouth to say something but Han spoke first, "She's staying." He said.

Jordan glared at him, "I am not! I stay here and Imperials come a knockin' they-" she jerked a thumb towards R2-D2 and C-3PO, "have an excuse I don't."

Han scowled, "Fine."

Luke smiled and put the binders around Jordan's wrists, "Not too tight are they?"

"Nope fine, thanks,"

Luke handed a comlink to C-3PO, then Han and himself picked up their helmets and headed for the door with Chewie and Jordan.

"Master Luke sir?" asked the golden droid, "Pardon me for asking but… what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?"

"Lock the door," Said Luke.

"And hope they don't have blasters," Han added.

"That's not very reassuring," Said Threepio as Luke and Han put on their helmets and left with their "prisoners".

* * *

_And there goes the edit of Chapter 5. Not much changed in this one at all, just fixed some grammar. Yay! Enjoy! -Jordi_


	6. Rescue Gone Wrong

_We're getting closer and closer to me having to start writing all new material again. How excited are you guys? Haha. I should be backing since we're moving again, but I owed it to you guys, and myself, to really buckle down and work on this, especially since new Ideas have fallen into my lap and everything So I do hope you guys enjoy all my hard work and I also hope this pulls in some new readers too. Luv you guys so much. Just a few more months and this will have been up for 5 years. ! can you believe it? May the Force be with all of you_

_Disclaimer: Aren't we done with this by now? I don't own Luke.. Quit rubbing it in._

* * *

_**Chapter 6- Rescue Gone Wrong**_

The Four traveled through the halls towards the lifts, Han lead Jordan in the Lead. Luke walked a little ways behind, thanking the force that Chewbacca was to tall as everyone paid attention to him and not the fact that Luke was short. They made it to the lifts without so much as a single incident. Once inside the lifts however, the binders on the wookiee began to come off of his wrist.

"This is not going to work," Han said, his voice sounding weird through the trooper helmet.

"Well, why didn't you say so before?" asked Luke slightly annoyed.

"I_ did_ say so before!" Han snapped back as the door behind them opened up.

"Boys turn around!" Jordan hissed harshly out of the corner of her mouth.

Han Luke and Chewie all turned around and stepped into detention block AA23, dragging Jordan with them.

An Imperial Lieutenant stepped towards them and looked Chewie and Jordan up and down with distaste "Where are you taking...this ...thing..." he said scowling at Chewbacca.

"Gee...I'm here to ya know," Jordan said with a smart mouth then growled when Han hit her in the back with the blunt end of his blaster rifle.

"Prisoner transfer from Cell Block 1138," Luke said casually.

"I wasn't notified, I'll have to clear it," said the Lieutenant stepping towards the comlink unit.

Chewbacca yowled and lashed out at him sending him flying.

"Look out he's loose!" yelled Han throwing his blaster rifle to Chewie.

Luke shouted, "He's going to tear us all apart!" he fired towards the stormtroopers that were standing around.

"Go and get him!" Han shouted back grabbing a rifle from one of the lifeless stormtroopers near his feet.

Jordan yelped and hit the deck dodging blaster fire as her hands were bound she couldn't reach to grab one of the blasters next to the fallen troopers, she yelled to the others, "Get the Cameras!"

"What?" Han yelled over the blaster fire.

"Shoot the Cameras!" Jordan yelled louder rolling out of the way of a shot that narrowly missed her.

Chewbacca listened to her and shot out all the security cameras and laser gate controls as bolts of lasers exploded all around them all. The Lieutenant realized that Han and Luke were imposters and reached for his own blaster but Han took him out before anything could happen. Luke Chewbacca and Han kept blasting until every security sensor was destroyed and every stormtrooper disabled and dead while Jordan just lay on the floor hoping not to get shot.

When the smoke had cleared Luke helped Jordan up, taking the binders off her wrist. Chewbacca held the blaster rifle firmly in his hand and guarded the lift doors in case someone came by for a little visit.

"Thanks," She smiled rubbing her wrists where the binders had been.

"Don't mention it," He said still wearing the trooper helmet.

Han moved the fallen Lieutenants body off the control station where an alarm was beeping wildly. , "We'd better find out which cell this princess of yours is in," he said scanning over a data screen. "Here it is twenty-one-eight-seven, you got and get her I'll hold 'em here."

Luke didn't need to be told twice as he ran up the steps and into the detention corridor. Jordan stared at Han and pointed to the blinking comm unit.

"What?" he asked looking at it.

"Say something you nerf hearder, they'll get suspicious!"

Han switched off the beeping alarm and turned on the comlink unit speaking in a calm, professional type tone, "Everything's under control situation normal."

A strong Imperial voice came through on the other end, "What happened?"

"Uh...Had a slight...weapons malfunction," Han said attempting to sound official, "But uh...everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine, we're all fine her now thank you… ho-how are you?" He winced at the lameness of his words.

"We're sending a squad up," said the Intercom voice.

"Uh, uh..erm.. Negative! Negative!" Han said quickly, "We have a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down, large leak ...very dangerous."

"Who is this?" The Voice demanded. "What's your operating number?"

Han considering answering then picked up his blaster and shot the comlink system shattering it, "Boring conversation anyway," He muttered then yelled to Luke. "LUKE WERE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!" Then he turned to his sister who was giggling and laughing. "What?"

She laughed more, "No wonder they kicked out of the Imperial Academy, you sounded so..so..haahaha"

Han glared and pointed down the cell block corridor, "Go help lover boy will ya?"

Jordan stuck her tongue out at Han, picking up a blaster rifle from one of the dead troops, she turned to up into the corridor following Luke.

"Men!"

"Women!" The two siblings said at the same time.

Chewbacca looked from one to the other and smirked at little bit, it was like this often with the Solo siblings.

Luke reached the middle of the corridor, and found 2187 and opened the door he stepped in them stopped to stare at the beautiful princess in front of him. Her hair was twisted into two buns on each side of her head completely covering her ears and was wearing a white senatorial gown. She sat up and opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked at Luke with a hand on her hip.

"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" she asked smirking slightly.

"Huh?" Luke asked confused and then realized what was wrong, "Oh! the uniform," He took off his helmet and looked at her, "I'm Luke Skywalker I'm here to rescu-"

"Leia!" Jordan had come up behind Luke seen the princes and squealed.

"Jordan!" Leia got up and the two girls ran and hugged each other tightly, "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course, Luke found your Artoo Unit and we're here with Ben Kenobi!"

"Ben Kenobi! Where is he?" asked Leia.

"C'mon!" said Luke leading the two girls out of the cell and back into the corridor.

Chewbacca stood by the lift doors and heard a strange buzzing sound coming from the doors and growled.

Han heard it to, "Get behind me get behind me!" he yelled to Chewie.

The Wookiee jumped away from the lifts as a blast ripped a hole through one of the doors. Han fired at the door way as it blew open and stormtroopers began filing through it firing towards the smuggler and the wookiee. More and more troopers filed through the door way. Han and Chewbacca turned and ran up the corridor meeting up with Jordan, Luke, and Leia dodging blaster fire and getting behind a metal frame in front of one of the doors to serve as protection against the blaster fire.

"Can't get out that way," Said Han.

"Looks like you've manage to cut off our only escape route!" Leia said to Han annoyed.

Han turned to her and glared, "Maybe you'd like to get back in your cell your highness."

Jordan and Luke exchanged looks.

"Yeah...Leia this is Chewbacca and my brother Han-Ahh!" Jordan yelped as Luke suddenly yanked her back and into him, where blaster fire just hit the wall where she was standing seconds before. She blinked shocked and looked to Luke "I owe you one," she told him continued with the introductions for Han & Leia. "Han this is Princess Leia Organa."

"Your worship," Han gave her a look before firing back towards some of the stormtroopers. Leia glared back in response.

Luke pulled out his comlink and yelled into it, "See-Threepio! See-Threepio!"

The golden droid's voice was heard through the other end of the commlink, "Yes sir?"

"Are there any other ways out of the cell bay? We've been cut off!" He paused, hearing a noise, "What was that? I didn't copy!"

Jordan turned and whispered to Leia as Luke was busy with the commlink, Leia looked to Luke and looked at her younger friend and the way she was watching Luke, "You like him don't you?"

"What?" Jordan blushed laughing nervously, "I.. no. he's just a friend," She looked towards Luke then shook her head to focus on the situation at hand and not at how cute the Tatooine farm boy was and pulled out the borrowed blaster rifle and fired.

Luke looked at the others, "There isn't any other way out!" Luke took his blaster and joined in the fight against the stormtroopers.

Han poked out of his alcove he was taking as more laser bolts flew past, "I can't hold them off forever! Now what?"

"This is _some _rescue!" Leia said her words drenched in sarcasm, "When you came in here didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"He's the brains sweetheart!" Han yelled motioning towards Luke.

"Well I didn't-" Luke started but stopped as Leia snatched the blaster rifle from his hand and fired at a grate nearby Han.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Han demanded.

"Somebody has to save our skins!" Leia said then tossed Luke's blaster back to him, "Into the garbage chute flyboy!" She yelled then dived down into the hole.

Han and Chewbacca exchanged amazed glances. Chewbacca moved towards the grate of the chute then recoiled.

(It smells like a dead gungan in there!) He yowled irritated.

"Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't think about it!" Han yelled giving the wookiee a big kick until he disappeared into the chute.

"Isn't Leia great?" Jordan asked grinning.

"Oh, wonderful girl! Either I'm gonna kill her or I'm beginning to like her! You two get in there!" Han fired cover shots as Jordan quickly left her place from beside Luke and made her way across the corridor.

She felt a blast hit her shoulder just before she took a dive down into the garbage shoot yelling on the long slide down before she landed deep in grime and Imperial garbage.

* * *

_There goes the updated Chapter 6. I reworded a few things and changed two or three things that seemed out of character and closed up some plot holes. So Enjoy! –Jordi Solo_

_Also! If anyone wants you can friend me on facebook where I have an album full of pictures and sometimes might even put up previews of soon to be chapters :D just search for Jude Alexander. My picture is of Jordan and Luke kissing, and don't ask about the Jwoww thing :D_


	7. Trash Mash

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :P but we should all know this by now .. I just own the videos that I made :P

_**Chapter 7 – Trash Mash

* * *

**_

Jordan hit the muck, chest deep with a gruesome splash. "Oh…" Jordan made a face… "Disgusting…" she lifted her arm up and out of the water and her clothes were stained with something she didn't really want to know what. She looked around. Leia was doing her best to stay as much out of the mucky water as she could while Chewbacca tried to get the door open, howling, his fur matted with the slime and swill.

A yell was heard above them coming closer, Leia bent down to help Jordan up as she tried her best to get up but her boots kept slipping on the muck on the floor beneath them and Luke hit the water with a large splash next to her causing both girls to scream as the grimed water splashed on them.

"Sorry," Luke said standing up and holding out a hand for Jordan.

Jordan spit some of the water out of her mouth and took his hand yelping in pain as it pulled on her arm.

Leia looked at her, "Jordan are you alright?"

"Yeah I got a ricochet shot earlier, no big deal, just don't tell Han, he'll make a big deal out of nothing." She adjusted her arm, and you could see the small hole in her sleeve.

Something inside him made Luke think this wasn't the first time she'd be shot, but he quickly shrugged it off and looked at the door. "Chewie move for a second would you," he said holding up his gun and firing it.

It hit the door and ricocheted around the room. Leia and Jordan both screamed and ducked while Chewbacca howled covering his head until the blast finally hit a piece of garbage and went out.

"Blast it!" Jordan cursed.

Chewie warbled and started banging on the door.

"Ahhhhhh!" Han yell echoed as it got louder and closer before he hit a large pile of garbage with a soft thud and struggled to stand up properly.

"Nice of you to drop in," Jordan said.

Han ignored her and glared at Leia. "Garbage chute! Really wonderful Idea! What an incredible smell you've discovered!"

Leia returned his glare with a look of a thousand vibro-daggers.

"Let's get out of here, get away from there," Han commanded Chewie.

Chewie howled and moved away from the door.

"No wait!" Luke yelled but It was too late, Han had already fired and the blast hit the door again once again they all ducked and the blast finally died down on the wall near Chewie.

"Will you forget it I already tried that it's magnetically sealed!" Luke yelled at Him.

"Put that thing away you're gonna get us all killed!" Leia yelled at Han as well.

"Absolutely, your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here!" he retorted angrily, "You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us!"

"It could be worse." Leia said.

Just as she said that a strange, eerie inhuman like moan echoes around them. Chewbacca howled terrified and cowered by one of the walls. Jordan looked up and her eyes traced the room with a nervous look on her face. Han and Luke kept their blasters out and ready to fire.

"It's worse," Han said.

"Oh yeah you just _had_ to make me leave my blaster on the falcon didn't you!" Jordan yelled at Han suddenly feeling very unprotected without it, having lost the imperial rifle down in the muck when she dove into the chute.

"There's something alive in here!" Luke said.

Han rolled his eyes. "That's your imagination,"

"Something just moved past my leg," Luke said moving a little.

Jordan moved to stand on some of the more solid garbage and out of the water. "Luke that's not funny."

Something in the water moved. Luke was quick to spot it. "There! Did you see that?"

"What?" Han asked slightly annoyed.

Chewie howled and banged on the door more as Leia started to step onto solid garbage like Jordan getting a little worried herself. Everybody looked around in the water. Everything was still apart from Han and Luke moving to scan the water. All until something popped out of the water wrapping around Luke's legs and yanking him under.

"Kid!" Han yelled. "Luke!" He hurried over to where Luke had just been and dug around in the water.

"Luke!" Leia yelled when he went down.

"Luke! No!" Jordan cried out looking to Han then down to the water.

There was no sign of him anywhere. Four sets of eyes scanned the water waiting for a sign. All of a sudden Luke surfaced with a splash, thrashing about a tentacle wrapped tightly around him.

"Luke!" Jordan moved off the piece of garbage she was standing on stumbling a little, as it moved and scrambled to reach Han and Luke

Leia struggled with a large pipe to reach it to him. "Luke grab hold of this!"

"Blast it will ya? My gun's jammed!" Luke struggled.

"Where?" asked Han frantic.

"Anywhere!"

Han fired his gun downward, hesitating not wanting to hit Luke, Jordan tried to help Luke up as Han kept firing and they almost had him up until he was pulled back under again, Slipping from Han and Jordan's grasps all cause of the slime.

"Luke!" they all cried out as he disappeared under the mucky water again with no sign. Things got quiet, the water stilled. No one moved. A horrible shuddering sound was heard they all exchanged worried looks.

Jordan swallowed roughly. "Han, please tell me that wasn't the echo of something eating Luke," her eyes traveled around the room and then she yelped as Luke emerged from the water coughing and spitting out water right next to her.

"Grab Him!" Leia said.

Han didn't need to be told twice and grabbed the back of Luke's stormtrooper uniform and helped him stand.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! It just let go of me and disappeared." Luke said coughing still.

The shuddering sound happened again only louder.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Han stated.

Chewie howled revealing his fear as the walls started moving in slowly, making a whirring sound.

"The walls are moving!" Luke announced. None of them could move except Leia.

"Don't just stand there! Try and brace it with something!" she commanded, picking up a very large pole and struggling to move it, "Help me!" Han and Jordan helped her.

Luke looked around for something they could use to brace it with as well as Chewie continued to howl. Everything they wedged between the space, bent and snapped as the walls kept closing in around them.

"This isn't working!" Jordan said in a worried singsong type voice.

"Oh do you think?" said Han irritable.

"Hey wait a minute." Luke said pulling out his comlink and yelling into it while the rest of the group did whatever they could to try to keep the walls from moving closer. "Threepio! Com In Threepio! Threepio where could he be?"

"Luke.." Jordan said between struggling with a bar and trying to keep above the garbage. "It's real sweet an all that you wanna say goodbye to your droids before we die and all but – "

Luke cut her off "I have an idea trust Me,"

Jordan nodded as the walls kept closing around them, trying to stay on top of the garbage, Chewie was pushing the wall back with all his strength to no avail, all around them garbage was popping and breaking and being crushed, Luke kept trying to call Threepio as Leia started to sink a little into the garbage.

"Get On Top of it!" Han ordered her.

"I can't!" she cried struggling to stay above. Han gave her a little push to help her climb up. Jordan grabbed Leia's hand and helped pull her up.

"Where could he be? Threepio? Threepio! Will you come in Threepio?" Luke continued to call into his comlink as things got smaller and smaller around them.

"One thing's for sure.." started Han. "Were all gonna be a lot thinner,"

"Oh, a dream come true!" Jordan said sarcastically struggling to stay on top of the garbage and not get impaled by a pole.

"Get on top of it," Han said to Leia again after she'd slipped back down into it.

"I'm trying!" She barked wedging herself between the walls and trying to push.

Luke was stuck down in garbage, all you could see were his shoulders and head as you heard something come through his comlink. "Threepio!" he said excitedly.

"Sir we had some problems," you could hear the golden droids voice through the comlink but Luke cut him off

"Will you shut up and listen to me? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level will ya? Do you copy?" he yelled in a frantic rush. "Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!"

The walls moved in closer, the only space left between the walls was the doorframe; soon they would all be dead. Still, they struggled more until everything stopped. They all sat stunned for a second before yelling out and squealing in triumph.

"Threepio We're alright!" Luke yelled into the comlink over their small celebration.

In all the excitement Han and Leia embraced tightly Jordan smirked before she was pulled into the hug by the two.

"We're alright! You did Great! Ha-ha! Hey, hey open the pressure maintenance hatch on … where are we?"

"3-2-6-3-8-2-7" Han filled in for him, Luke repeated it as they all moved for the door as it unlocked opening to their freedom.

* * *

_Chapter 7 redone and fixed, how excited am I? If any of you have ideas of something you liked to be changed around or would like to see between A New Hope and Empire Strikes Back, let me know. I'm very open to suggestions. May the Force be with You –Jordi Solo_


	8. A Hero Falls

_Is beginning to wonder if all this hard work I'm putting into repairing all my mistakes is paying off. Hmm.. Maybe when I actually put new stuff in people will come running back 3 I miss my readers. Luv you guys Anyway Onto the Chapter_

_Disclaimer: Still Own Nothing but action figures dvd's and records.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 8 – A Hero Falls**_

One by one they climbed out into a long abandoned, dusty hallway brushing muck and slime off them as much as they could.

"Oh well isn't this convenient," Jordan mused as Han and Luke removed their stormtrooper armor keeping only the stormtrooper belts and blasters.

Han rolled his eyes, "If we can just avoid anymore female advice we ought to be able to get out of here," Han said holding a blaster out for Luke.

Luke took it, scratching his head, "We'll let's get moving!"

Chewbacca started howling as a tentacle, much like the one that had grabbed Luke earlier in the garbage masher, was slowly creeping its way into the hallway in search of his lost meal of sexy Tatooine farm boy. He howled and moved away to stand by some boxes near the end of the hall.

"Where ya going?" Han asked watching him go. "Ah," Han waved him off and raised his blaster to fire.

"No! Wait they'll hear!" Leia yelled trying to stop him but it was too late, again, Han had already fired at it causing a loud echo through the hall. Leia turned her head with a look on her face like "How'd I get stuck with this Nerf Herder"

Han turned back to Chewie, "Come here you big coward,"

Chewie shook his head (No!)

"Chewie, come here!" Han demanded, but the wookiee wasn't moving

Jordan smiled and patted Chewie on his forearm, "It's okay Chewie, it's dead, it won't come any further" she said reassuringly to the wookiee.

Leia turned back to glare at Han, "Listen, I don't know who you are, or where you came from but from now on you do as I tell you, 'kay?"

Han turned to look at Luke and Jordan with a "can you believe this chick?," look.

Luke simply turned the other way trying not to smile. Jordan smirked as Han turned back to look at Leia in disbelief as she started to walk off, Han followed her, with Luke and Jordan bringing up the rear.

"Look your worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight I take orders from just one person, _me_!"

"Hmm, it's a wonder you're still alive," said Leia walking along side Chewie, "Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way!" she said before stomping past him.

"No reward is worth this!" Han followed sighing. Luke wasn't sure what to think, Leia was definitely unlike any princess he'd ever heard about. Jordan on the other hand couldn't stop grinning amusedly.

They continued their walk going unnoticed and undetected by Imperial fools; they stopped in front of a large bay window overlooking the _Falcon_.

"There she is," Han said proudly, while Luke pulled out his comlink,

"See-Threepio do you copy?" asked Luke into the comlink

C-3PO's voice was heard over the comlink, "For the moment, we're in the main hangar across from the ship.

"We're right above you stand by," Luke said then put the comlink up.

Leia turned and put a hand on Han's arm and pointed out the bay window to the Falcon, "You came in that thing?" she asked. "You're braver than I thought."

"Nice, come on!" Han said giving her a slight dirty look then turned and lead them around a corner, right into the path of about 6 stormtroopers or so, both groups froze.

"It's them! Blast them!" One of the stormtroopers said.

Han fired his gun knocking the nearest one down, dead as the other troopers turned to retreat.

"Get back to the ship!" Han yelled to Luke and Leia running after the troopers brandishing his blaster. Chewbacca howled and followed him stepping over the fallen trooper.

"Where are you going?" Luke yelled after Han.

Jordan turned to Luke and Leia,, "Be careful," she said before following after Han as well stopping to nick the blaster off the fallen trooper, kicking him and then rounding the corner after Chewie and Han.

Han yelled running after the retreating troopers Jordan hot on his heels. They rounded a corner and Han's look faltered as he was face to face with a room full of at least 50 troopers. Jordan stopped next to him wide eyed.

"Time to go," she said before firing at one of the many troopers then turning to run back the way they came.

Han fired a shot as well and turned to go after his sister both of them dodging blaster fire and firing back behind him at whatever he could. Chewie howled and ran next to them as they passed by him in the hallway. They continued running and firing behind them, knocking down half of the troopers that were after them, leaving only five chasing after the three.

"Close the Blast doors!" one of the troopers yelled in hopes the blast doors would shut in enough time to trap the Trio of Smuggler's. Han and Jordan both turned around and fired at them while Chewie went through the closing doors first, Han closely followed then Jordan who stopped to give the stormtroopers a mock salute as the doors shut.

"Open the Blast Doors! Open the Blast doors!" one of the troopers yelled as they grumbled sourly for missing them.

Jordan laughed looking to her brother, "Did you see how many we shot down?"

"Didn't I tell you not to get cocky?" Han warned his sister, but he did have a smile on his face, looking almost proud. "You did good kid."

Jordan beamed at her big brother, "You did too."

Han grinned putting an arm around her in a quick side hug as they shared their little moment before hearing movement on the blast door., "Time to go." Han said before the three took off running again.

They rounded a few more corners without any trouble and leaned against a wall surveying the ship in the hangar in front of them, trying to catch their breath and waiting for Luke and Princess Leia to catch up, hopefully.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" Han said seeing a bunch of storm troopers still around the ship.

Chewie barked a reply as Jordan was too out of breath to say anything except laugh a little as Luke and Leia ran up to them.

"What kept you?" asked Han.

"We uh.. ran into some old friends," Leia said sarcastically

"Is the ship alright?," asked Luke.

"She seems okay, if we can get to her,' said Jordan.

"Just hope that Old man got the tractor beam out of commission." said Han.

They watched as the something caught the stormtroopers attention and they moved away from the Corellian Freighter.

"Look!" said Leia pointing to the retreating stormtroopers. Nearby the droids started coming out of their hiding spot and headed for the ship.

"Now's our chance, go!" Han ordered as they all followed the droids towards the ship.

Luke stopped upon seeing what had gotten the stormtroopers attention. "Ben?" he said, seeing the wise old man battling with his lightsaber with the Evil Black Masked Darth Vader. Jordan stopped as well getting a strange feeling and stood a few feet behind Luke and Leia, Han and Chewie stopped at the Hatch of the _Falcon_ to watch what was gathering everyone else's attention.

Ben looked towards Luke and Jordan, smiling a little then turned his attention back to Vader, shut his eyes and brought his lightsaber up out of defense. Time seemed to slow as Vader brought his lightsaber down on Ben cutting him in half, his robe falling to the floor, but no body was there.

"NO!" Luke yelled aghast starting to move to run to Ben.

"Luke, don't!" Jordan grabbed his arm to keep him from running to his death.

Luke's yell drew the attention of the storm troopers who rounded on them and started firing upon them all.

R2-D2 beeped and hurried into the falcon with C-3PO closely behind him. Chewbacca quickly followed so he could get the ship ready for take off. Han fired at the troopers knocking one down who toppled into a shaft below. Jordan lifted the blaster rifle from her side and fired at the troopers aiming at Luke to give him cover. In his anger Luke raised his blaster as well firing at the troopers shakily, not moving from where he stood.

"Come on!" yelled Han to his sister and Luke for them to get out of the line of fire and onto the ship.

"Luke come on!" yelled Leia, "It's too late!"

Luke looked back at them realizing Leia was right and he couldn't save Ben no matter how much he wanted to.

"Blast the doors kid!" Han yelled seeing more troopers coming towards them through the hallway Vader was in.

Luke aimed and fired hitting the control panel so the Blast doors shut, blocking Vader and More troopers from coming after them, Han and Leia retreated into the ship after the wookiee and the droids while Luke stayed put determined to kill every trooper in the hangar. Jordan stayed at his side, partly because of her own naivety, and partly because she felt strange, and angry about Ben dying as well.

A voice echoed through the hangar that sounded and like Ben's "Run Luke Run!"

Luke didn't need to be told twice and dropped the blaster and ran for the hatch of the falcon grabbing Jordan's arm and pulling her with him.

Han raced into the cockpit where Chewbacca was already sitting.

"I Hope that old man got the tractor beam out of commission or this is gonna be a real short trip, Okay Hit it!" Han said.

Chewie did as he was told and the ship moved backwards in reverse and out of the hangar, turning around and speeding away from the _Death Star_.

_

* * *

And With that, concludes the Chapter 8 Redo of Life as a Smuggler's Sister. If anyone's reading, give me your thoughts on the edits? I'd love to know what you think and I luv you all –Jordi Solo Skywalker_

_Also anyone that has a facebook. There's a Facebook page dedicated to this story, so just search for the story on facebook and 'Like' It. _


	9. Easy Escape

_Time for the Chapter 9 Redo, :) At this rate I should hopefully have some of the new stuff up by saturday! How excited are you guys? Enjoy!_

**_

* * *

Chapter 9 – Easy Escape_**

Luke sat at the Dejarik table, the droids sat next to him. His face was sad, and his eyes downcast. Leia brought his poncho and placed it over around his shoulders. Jordan came walking back into the room a first aid kit in her hand as she placed it on the Dejarik table.

Leia made her sit down without a word and pulled up the sleeve where she got the ricochet as she opened up the first aid kid to doctor up the small cut on her upper arm. The two looked to Luke as he finally said something.

"I can't believe he's gone," Luke said quietly shaking his head in disbelief his fingers tracing the lines on the table.

R2-D2 beeped sadly. Jordan put her free hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile she couldn't help but feel a little strange at the loss of Ben herself. "He was a great man Luke, I know how much he meant to you."

"There was nothing you could've done" Leia said as Han ran into the room. Luke, Leia, and Jordan all looked up at him.

"Come on Buddy were not out of this yet," he said to Luke. "Jordan you know what to do," he started climbing up into one of the gun turrets.

Leia moved, pulling Jordan's sleeve back down over the bandage she'd fixed, so that Luke and Jordan could get out from around the table; Luke quickly abandoned his poncho and ran after Han climbing down into the bottom main gun. Jordan hurried after them and rounded the corner into the cockpit with Leia at her heels and took the pilot seat.

"You in kid?" Han's voice echoed over the ships comm. unit

"Yeah," Luke replied.

"Good, stay sharp."

"Here they come," Leia said into the comm, warning Luke and Han to be prepared.

Outside the ship there were loud echoes as TIE fighters drew in closer, the ship shook as they started firing on them.

"This is where the fun begins," Jordan said grinning at Chewie and Leia.

Luke and Han spun in their turret seats trying to get a good aim on the TIE's.

"They're coming in too fast!" Luke yelled getting annoyed that he couldn't hit one.

The ship shook again and the power flashed as a TIE's shot struck it.

"Blast!" Jordan cursed as the lateral controls went dead.

"We've lost the lateral controls!" Leia told Han.

"Don't worry, She'll hold together," Han replied back then to himself and the falcon he said "Hear me baby? Hold together."

TIE's flew around the ship, Luke and Han fought to keep em off the _Falcon _firing any open chance they got. Chewie and Jordan did their duty and kept the ship flying while Leia's eyes kept following the TIE's flying past the cockpit window and her ears following the sounds.

"Ha-ha!" Han yelled triumphantly as he shot a TIE to pieces.

Next it was Luke's turn to get excited as one of his shots caused another one to explode. "I got him!" He yelled then swiveled around in his chair up towards Han, "I GOT HIM!"

"Great Kid, Don't Get Cocky!" Han swiveled around to give him thumbs up then turned back around rolling his eyes slightly. Teenagers, honestly.

"There's still two more of them out there!" Leia said.

Luke and Han focus as much as they could, waiting for the opportune moment to fire. Luke knocked out the first one then Han. After it was all over Han sighed deeply in relief.

Luke grinned triumphantly, "We did it!"

"We did it!" Leia said almost the same time as Luke hugging both Jordan and Chewie at the same time. Chewie howled his approval hugging the two girls back and Jordan laughed hugging them both.

Outside the cockpit a mechanical cry for help was heard.

"I think I'm melting! This is all your fault!" C-3PO complained.

Artoo beeped innocently.

Jordan smirked, "I'll go help the droid," she said getting up and letting Leia take her seat and walked out of the cockpit. Jordan couldn't contain her giggles as nearby Threepio was trapped and tangling in a large pile of wires.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked coming out of the gun turret.

"Nothing," She said calming down a little, "I just love droids," she laughed again and bent down to start untangling him.

"Oh?" Luke raised an eyebrow and then saw what she was giggling about and couldn't help but laugh a little himself. "Here Threepio lemme help," he said and bent down to help free the droid. While they untangled the protocol droid Luke made small talk.

"So... Jordan... How is it you know Leia?" he asked curious.

"Oh, I met her on Alderaan once and we became fast friends," she smiled.

Han towered over them from behind, "When have you ever been to Alderaan?" Han asked.

Jordan turned and looked up at him innocently, "Remember not too long ago when you told me to stay put and not leave Mos Espa?"

"Yes…" Han said with his brow furrowed.

"I didn't listen…I 'commandeered' Dash's ship and I sort of got into a minor space battle and I was damaged pretty bad and I kind of had no other option but to land on Alderaan, well crash really and stay there till it was repaired, no harm done,"

Luke tried to cover up his grin and kept his head down as Han stared at her in disbelief then shook his head, "We'll talk about this later," He said in a fatherly tone heading into the cockpit.

"Yes father," she said mockingly smirking before continuing to untangle Threepio.

"Oh, thank you Mistress Solo, Master Luke, I Thought I was going to die," Threepio said as they finished untangling him and helped him stand up right.

Jordan smirked at Luke "Quite the dramatic droid you have there, Skywalker."

"Thanks," He said smiling.

Chewie walked by them and howled. (We're going into hyperspace soon, grab onto something)

"Oh okay thanks Chewie," She smiled at Luke, "Chewie says were about to go into hyperspace so hold on." She said just as the ship jerked and sped into hyperspace she slid slightly but quickly grabbed hold to a random bar as Luke was doing until the jerk stopped and it was safe to let go, the ship sped its way to Yavin Moon

"I'm gonna go talk with Han," Luke said standing up and heading for the cockpit.

"Alright," Jordan smiled after him and sat down at the Dejarik table playing with her necklace. Jordan looked back up as she heard Leia say something to Luke.

"Your friend is quite the mercenary, I wonder if he really cares about anything, or anybody," Leia said angrily glaring back in Han's direction before heading over to sit down next to Jordan.

"I care," Luke said after her before disappearing into the cockpit.

Jordan smiled as Leia sat down. "Han's not really that bad, he just got a few rough edges…"

"All he cares about is the money," said Leia

"Most of the time, but he's just looking out for himself… and me, Han's just hard to understand, sometimes I don't agree with what he does but the stupid nerf-herders my brother and I luv him." Jordan grinned

Leia grinned amused, "I suppose we all have to follow our own paths."

Jordan nodded and after a moment spoke again, "Sorry about your father and Alderaan…"

"Me too…" Leia said. "All we can do about it now is to get the plans to the rebel's they can find a weakness in that battle station and then…." Leia trailed off.

Jordan put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Damn the Empire,"

Leia smiled, "Something along those lines yes,"

They laughed lightly again as the _Falcon _reached its destination, passing through the atmosphere of the fourth moon of Yavin and landed nearby an old temple. This was only the beginning.

_

* * *

Chapter 9 already, I'm quite proud of myself, less fixes are needed to be done now, I can really tell how old I was when I wrote certain parts. It's kind of amusing actually. Hope you all enjoy. –Jordi Solo_


	10. Plots and Goodbyes

_Chapter 10 Redo, not too much is changing, just taking out those entire silly little 17 year old Author's Notes that were in between dialogue. How distracting was that? Hah, Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Don't you know this by now? I do however own the idea of Blasters N Roses' and any of their songs._

_**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Plots and Goodbyes**_

After arriving on Yavin IV, outside of the crumbling temple, Han, Luke, Jordan, Leia, Chewbacca, and the two droids were met by rebel troops, who helped hoist the two droids onto one of the military speeders before climbing on board with them. Luke Jordan Leia and Han got on the second one and they were driven through the hangar inside the temple. Leia looked as if she'd all seen it before, Han showed no notice if anything interested him, Jordan and Luke on the other hand, were wide eyed and taking in everything. From the rebel troops walking about the hangar, The X-Wings, The Y-Wings, the A-wings, it was all so exciting.

The Speeders stopped in-between the X-wings and the Y-wings and Leia jumped off the speeder rushing to hug Rebel Commander Willard. Han listened to everything, not really showing any sign of how he felt. Jordan and Luke couldn't take their eyes off the X-wings grinning like kids at a pod race.

"You're safe!" Commander Willard said, relieved, as he hugged Leia, "when we heard about Alderaan we feared the worst." He let go and started walking with her, Han, Jordan, and Luke following them.

"We have no time for our sorrows Commander, we must use the information in this Artoo unit to plan the attack, it's our only hope." Leia said gesturing to R2-D2 who'd just been helped off of the speeder and was wobbling about in a cute way.

Commander Willard nodded and gestured for some troops to get started on getting the plans from R2, before continuing to talk to Leia.

Jordan looked at Luke grinning, "This is so cool," she said still amazed at their surroundings.

"Definitely better than Tatooine," Luke agreed grinning back as they followed Leia and Commander Willard into a room where several people were already gathering.

* * *

It wasn't long before they had finished going over the plans on Artoo and came up with a plot to destroy the Death Star. Leia stood near the front of the room with a few other high ranking people. Star pilots and navigators sat in seats, Luke sitting amongst them, Threepio and Artoo behind him, while the Solo Siblings stood in the back of the room with Chewbacca.

General Jan Dodonna stood at the front of the room next to a large screen showing the death star readouts, "The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet." He explained. "Its defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense."

Chewbacca looked to Han disbelievingly who threw his hand in the hair, "I don't understand this nonsense anymore than you do."

Jordan glared at them slightly, "Have some faith Han," she whispered harshly.

"I just want my reward," Han whispered back.

Jordan glared more, "Quit thinking about the damn money and focus on what the rebels are trying to do."

"What? Commit suicide?"

Jordan smacked him on the arm as she turned back to listen to what was being said

Gold Leader, Jon Dutch Vander, interrupted him. "Pardon me for asking sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?" he asked.

"Well the Empire doesn't consider a small one man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans, provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point." He said as the video of the plans paused on their target area. Commander Dodonna continued, "The target area is only two meters wide, it's a small thermal exhaust port, Right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station."

Murmurs of disbelief ran through the room as Dodonna kept going.

"Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray shielded so you'll have to use proton torpedoes."

A hotshot pilot, no older than 21, sitting next to Luke had his arms crossed over his chest and shook his head, looking angry. "That's impossible, even for a computer!" he said.

Jordan looked in his direction, _'Is it normal for the Rebel's to have the most handsome men in the galaxy?,'_ She pondered as Luke responded to the pilot.

"It's not impossible," Luke said turning to look at him. "I used to bull's-eye womp-rats in my T-16 back home. They're not much bigger than two meters."

Dodonna nodded, "Then man your Ships! And May the Force be with you!" He told them all as the group got up and started to leave.

"Come on kid," said Han, pulling Jordan out of the room with Chewbacca alongside him. Jordan followed over to an isolated area where a speeder was parked away from the main activity in the hangar.

Several pilots and flight crews rushed around them loading last minute armaments and unlocking the power couplings as an Officer came over with several boxes all of which contained Han's reward.

Jordan stared at Han after the officer had left. , "Han you're not seriously taking all of that are you?"

"What do you expect I have to pay off Jabba," Han said putting one of the boxes on the speeder.

"We're not even going to help them?"

Han gave her a look, "It's better to pay off Jabba than die without a purpose."

"But they _have_ a purpose!"

"Yeah, the same one that caused Bria to get killed! You want to end up like her?" Han asked furious.

"No..." Jordan mumbled defeated, knowing that deep down Han had his reasons and it was best to just go along with them, still, she could rebel just a tad. She sat down on an unoccupied edge of the speeder with her arms crossed and watched Han with an angry look upon her face. Han ignored her, just as he was ignoring the activity of the pilots around him.

Over a loud speaker commands were being made. "All fighters, man your stations, all fighters, man your stations."

Luke came over to them, dressed in a bright orange flight suit and a helmet in his hand; he looked slightly saddened at the sight of Han loading things up.

"So, you got your reward and you're just leaving then?" Luke asked looking at the boxes then the speeder Jordan was sitting on and back to Han.

"That's right yeah," Han said, thinking this conversation sounded awfully familiar. "I've got sold old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here do you?" Han turned and put another box onto the speeder, purposely hitting Jordan in the elbow with it.

"Bantha poodo," She mumbled and rubbed her elbow, glaring at him.

Han smirked a little and turned back to Luke, "Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight, we could use you."

Jordan looked up at Luke, knowing she wouldn't mind if he came with them, but something in her knew Luke would say no, she just didn't expect for him to get angry.

"Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen! What they're up against! They could use a good pilot like you and you're turning your back on them!" He said angrily.

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it?" Han replied with a snarky tone. "Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like..." Han paused and picked up another box as he thought of the right word for just a second, "Suicide!"

Luke nodded repeatedly, "Alright, take care of yourself Han," Luke glared, "I guess that's what your best at isn't it?" He turned and stalked off angrily.

Han hesitated for a moment before calling after him. "Hey Luke!"

Luke whipped around a glare still on his face.

"May the force be with you," Han said with just the tiniest bit of a smile.

Luke watched him for a moment his eyes traveled down to the few boxes of reward still on the speeder. He looked at the reward money for a moment before his eyes traveled to Jordan. He nodded at her slightly, then turned and left looking solemn.

Jordan watched Han as Chewie growled at him, ( You sure this is the right choice?)

"What are you lookin' at, I know what I'm doing!" Han said snapping at both of them.

"You could've been a little nicer to Luke," Jordan said sneering at her brother. When he didn't respond she stood angrily, "I'm going to go say goodbye to my friends, although you wouldn't know what it means to have friends!" she said angrily and walked off in search of Leia and Luke.

After passing underneath and around three X-wings, she found both of them talking, not too far away and came up behind them.

"-follow his own path, No one can choose it for him," Leia said to Luke.

"I only wish, Ben were here," Luke said sadly.

Leia smiled and kissed him on the cheek reassuringly before walking away. Luke looked back and continued on.

"Hey," Jordan said to Leia, "guess this is goodbye for now," she said sadly.

Leia smiled weakly, "Be careful," she said and hugged Jordan.

"You too, May the force be with you all, Wish I could stay."

Leia shook her head, "Your place is with your brother now, we'll be alright" Leia smiled and gestured with her head back behind her, "Go catch Luke and say bye, I've got to get to the command office."

Jordan grinned a little, "Bye Leia," she said as both girls went their separate ways, Leia following Dodonna and Jordan running after Luke. "Luke!" She called out running up to him as he stopped and turned around.

"Jordan?" he looked at her.

She smiled a little, "Couldn't let you kill the empire without saying goodbye to me now could I?" she teased a little.

Luke smiled, "I guess not,"

"Look, I'm sorry about Han.. he," Jordan struggled for the right words. "Okay, I'm not good with words; usually I just point my blaster, shoot, and talk later." she admitted playing with the charm on her necklace.

Luke blinked at her slightly stunned. She chuckled nervously, " Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, Han's just a little rough, and he just lost someone he really cared about that was in the rebellion, which he's never seen a purpose in, and just.. He's a smuggler, what can you expect?" she smiled a little hoping that made sense.

Luke smiled, "I get what you mean, thanks Jordan,"

"Anytime Luke, be careful up there, I hope to be hearing in the latest cantina gossip that some little old farm boy from Tatooine helped blow up that thing."

Luke laughed, "I'll try," he hugged her before leaning down and kissing her cheek, sweetly. "May the force be with you."

Jordan's eyes went wide, her cheeks and ears turned red and she squeaked, "You too Luke, goodbye," before turning and walking back towards Han and Chewie. Behind her she could hear Luke getting excited, she turned to see and saw an older gentleman with a mustache heading towards Luke.

"Biggs!" Luke yelled excitedly seeing the man come towards him

"I don't believe it!" said the gentleman, whose name was apparently Biggs, "how are ya?" he put an arm around Luke as they started walking away from Jordan.

"Great!"

"How'd you get here? Are you going up with us?"

"I'll be right up there with you Listen have I got stories to tell –" Luke and Biggs had fallen out of earshot.

She smiled after them, _'He must be an old friend of Luke's,'_ she thought then continued back to Han and Chewie.

When she got back to them everything was loaded and they were waiting for her.

"Ready?" Han asked.

"Whatever," she said.

Han sighed and started driving the speeder out of the hangar. Chewie followed walking along side him. Jordan looked back at the hangar, at the star fighters, the pilots, the rebel officers and commanders once more. She sighed; half wishing she was going up there with them in one of the x-wings.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Falcon, Jordan lowered the hatch as Han and Chewie started unloading the reward and taking it on board the _Falcon._

Jordan leaned against the wall near the turrets. She refused to help with unloading the reward. She looked at Han as he put the reward money into the smuggling holds. "I hope you know you're in for a very quiet flight, after this I'm not speaking to you," she said as Chewbacca walked past her to start the Falcon

"A dream come true!" Han said in a sarcastic cheery tone.

Jordan gave him a very rude hand gesture before turning to go to her small room, stepping on Han's hand as he was climbing out of the smuggling hold, in revenge for her elbow.

Han grabbed his hand and held it as he watched her go into her room and the door sealed behind her. He climbed out of the smuggling hold as Blasters N Roses' _'Welcome to Felucia'_ started blaring out of her room.

This flight was going to be much longer than he thought.

* * *

_And there goes the end of Chapter 10 fixed again. Enjoy and review if you're a first time reader! Reviews make me happy and feed me the plot ewoks energy. –Jordi Solo_


	11. Turn Arounds and Explosions

_Amazingly how quickly I'm fixing all these mistakes. Things might start to slow down soon as I'm moving this week, I luv you all for sticking with me so long, but I promise, even while I'm moving I'll be writing new stuff for you all! Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:** I only own Jordan, Blasters N Roses, Their Songs & Wormie Skywalker and I own The Bandthas,' their songs, J'aahn Lennon, Ring-sol Starr, Gecee Harrison, + Pa'aal McCartney as it was a joint effort on our part.

* * *

__**Chapter 11 – Turn Arounds and Explosions**_

Jordan grumbled, lying on her small bunk as The Bandthas began to blare throughout her room from the small music data pad.

_"Words are flowing out like Felucian rain into a metal cup. They slither while they pass they slip away Across the Universe. Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind, possessing and caressing me!"_ J'aahn Lennon sang through the speakers.

Jordan scoffed, "I wish," she grumbled more as the _Falcon_ sped its way towards Mos Eisley back on Tatooine. She wondered what Luke and Leia were thinking right now, knowing they were probably scared, who wouldn't be? She was scared for them, "Stupid Han…" she said angrily to herself as she twisted the charm on her necklace. The music continued on in the background and Jordan tried to focus on the lyrics.

"…_Nothing's gonna change my world, Nothing's gonna change my world, nothing's gonna change my world.. Nothing's gonna.." _

Her anger flared once more as she thought of Luke, Leia and the other Rebels about to go up against the _Death Star_ . She got up quickly, not bothering to turn off _The Bandthas_ as she stomped her way into the Falcon's cockpit and right behind Han.

"What if they all die just because you wouldn't stay and help them?" she spat angrily.

Han rolled his eyes, _'Here she goes again,'_ he thought. This was the third time she'd stomped in there and yelled at him, but something told him this time she wasn't backing down.

"What if they live?" he retorted simply.

"You said yourself going against the _Death Star_ was suicide! They're not stock piled with great fighters and good ships you know!"

Han turned and looked at her, "What can I do about it Jordan?"

"You could turn this bucket of bolts around and help instead of running like a coward to pay off some stupid slug! Luke's the first friend besides Chewie you've ever had that could be trusted at all!" She pointed a finger to shush him as he started to speak, "If you mention Dash Rendar, I'll kill you myself!" she turned to go back to her room an array of colorful language pouring out of her mouth in more than one language.

Han smirked as he was just about to mention Dash until Chewie barked something that made his smirk falter.

(She does have a point you know), Chewie howled to his captain.

Han turned and gave his co-pilot a glare, "Why do you take her side?" Han knew the wookiee and his sister both had a decent point. As much as he'd like to ignore the little voice inside his head to forget the rebel's, pay off Jabba, and get this bounty off his head, the voice kept getting louder and louder. He thought of Luke, and the princess, he snorted. It takes a farm boy, a stuck up princess, a wookiee, and his sister, to make Han Solo go soft.

"Damn it," Han murmured before yanking the steering controls causing the Corellian freighter to jerk as it was forced to abruptly turn around.

A thud and a shriek was heard behind Han, as a smirk appeared on his face. Quick distant running footsteps grew louder as they getting closer and closer to the cockpit.

"Han? Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Jordan asked hopefully.

"You owe me big time kid," Han said simply.

Jordan squealed and threw her arms around Han, "You're the best brother in the whole galaxy!" She kissed his cheek.

Han made a face, "Yeah yeah, I know.." he couldn't help but smile a little seeing how happy he made her. Han quickly typed in hyperspace coordinates to go back to Yavin IV..

"What do you want me to do?" Jordan asked, getting serious. They'd never been in something like this, it was always run FROM the Imperials, not run TO them.

"Steer the ship." Han said simply, standing up.

Jordan looked shocked, and suddenly a wave of nervousness hit her. Han was a much better pilot than her, and he wanted HER to steer the _Falcon_? "Y-you don't want me in the turret?"

"Not in a battle like this, it'll make you an easy target, and I'm not putting you on display for the Empire to have target practice with you, you're steering."

Jordan looked at him, "Are you sure?"

Knowing she was nervous, Han put a hand on either of her shoulders and bending down to look directly into her eyes. "You can do this Jordan, you're a great pilot. I know you are."

Jordan was suddenly full of confidence, all thanks to her brother, she leaned towards him and hugged him tightly, holding him for just a moment before letting go and smiling at him. "Go get em Han." She put the ear piece over her ear as Han rushed down to the turret.

Jordan took his seat, "You In?" she asked Han over the comm.

"I'm in, Punch it," Han said back over it.

Jordan didn't need to be told twice and hit the hyperspace button. The _Falcon_ slowed a bit and then flashed off into hyperspace. It didn't take long to get back to the area around Yavin. X-Wings, Y-wings and TIE fighter's were flying about as the Corellian freighter came out of hyperspace, if anyone saw them no one showed any sign. Jordan watched out the cockpit window as an X-wing was hit by a TIE and exploded not far from the _Falcon._

Jordan gasped a little bit, _'Please don't let that have been Luke.'_

She'd never seen a battle this big and wasn't sure what to do next.

"Kid were not gonna do much good just sitting here watching the show." Han said over the comm. "See if you can find which channel they're communicating on."

Jordan nodded and flipped through the communication channels, praying to hear some sign that Luke was still alive.

"Fighters! Coming in point three," a Pilot's voice came over the comm, Jordan paused to listen before she made any movement "I'm hit! I can't stay with you." The same pilot said.

"Get clear Wedge, You can't do anymore Good back there." It was Luke.

Jordan couldn't help but grin and a wave of relief went across her. _'He's alright..' _she thought.

"Sorry," Wedge replied. Jordan saw as an X-Wing pulled out of the trench and out of the way.

"Hurry Luke, they're coming in much faster this time," said another Pilot. He sounded familiar, like that guy Luke had been talking to as she left.. Biggs, or something. "I can't hold em."

Jordan carefully eased the Falcon closer towards the Death Star, avoiding being seen for the time being and snuck in towards the trench but far enough back that it couldn't be seen by the TIE's in front of her. Waiting and watching as Luke and Biggs flew closer to the exhaust port. Three TIE's hot on their trail.

"Wait!" Biggs' voice yelled out before his X-Wing was hit by one of the TIEs and blown to pieces.

Jordan took a sharp intake of breath as pieces of the fighter and Biggs diminished into a casualty of war, and nothing more than scrap metal and space junk.

"Luke, you switched off your targeting computer, what's wrong?" a commander asked over the comm.

"Nothing, I'm alright," Luke replied.

Jordan grinned. "He's using the force," she said to Chewie

Chewie simply looked at her, (Stay focused Jordan)

The middle TIE fighter fired at Luke's x-wing and it hit with a small explosion on the back of the fighter. Jordan yelped.

"I've lost Artoo!" Luke cried over the comm.

Jordan yelled out of the cockpit. "Han now would be the perfect time to do something!"

Han smirked. "Relax Will Ya?" He said as he fired at the TIE Fighter on the right. It exploded with a boom.

"Yeehoo!" Han yelled triumphantly into the comm channel with the Rebels.

The surprise of the TIE fighter exploding caused the left TIE to hit the wing of the one in the middle, sending it spinning out and away from the trench as the Left TIE Crashed into the wall.

"You're all clear kid! Now let's blow this thing and go home!" said Han into the comm.

Luke focused and took a deep breath, he fired and watched the proton torpedo's go down into the exhaust port. He let the breath out and pulled away from the death star. Jordan followed pulling the Falcon out of the way, After Luke one more X-Wing and a Y-Wing, followed them out of the way heading back for Yavin IV as the _Death Star_, and everyone inside, Exploded into thousands of tiny pieces.

Cheers Echoed from the Command Center and from the other fighters over the comm.

"Take that you Imperial Bastards!" Jordan said laughing as they all flew into the atmosphere of Yavin IV. The small fighters flew into the hangar as the _Falcon_ parked outsid., Jordan hadn't even fully landed yet and she opened the lower hatch and turned the ship off as soon as it touched ground. She hit the hatch right after Han, with Chewbacca on their tails as they ran inside to the temple.

"Hey!" Han yelled and ran over to Luke and Leia who were embracing.

Jordan was heading towards them, when a young handsome dark haired pilot grabbed her around the waist, pulled her up against him and kissed her deeply. Jordan found herself kissing the stranger back. He pulled his lips away after a moment and still holding her he said.

"Wedge Antilles,"

"Jordan Solo," she replied staring at his face, he was quite cute.

They continued to stare at one another until another voice broke the silence.

"Jordan?" Luke yelled out searching for her.

"I have to go…" Jordan said.

"Nice to meet you," he said as he let her go.

"You too," she grinned and turned to continue On to Luke Han Leia and Chewie all of whom were embracing She giggled a little, dazed and looked back at Wedge who was still watching her and almost ran into someone else. "Sorry," she mumbled and continued on with a grin on her face she ran and hugged Luke. "Who would've thought, a farm boy could save the galaxy," She grinned.

Luke hugged her back tightly, "I couldn't have done it without you, Come on," he said with one arm around her and the other around Leia, with Han on the other side. They all turned to walk out of the hangar. Chewie following.

Jordan turned a little to see if Wedge was still around and found him still watching her. She grinned again with a faint blush on her cheeks and continued on with her friends. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

_And that was the end of the Edit for Chapter 11, Hope you all enjoyed it. ~Jordan Solo_


	12. Awards and Parties

_Sorry it took a bit to get Chapter 12's edit up, We moved so I had to wait to get the internet set up, but I'm back, and typing as I whiten my teeth. Dragon Con 2010 In Atlanta's coming up and I'm sad I can't go, But I will be here at home, typing and working on new stuff for the story instead. If any of my reader's go, take a picture of Sam from True Blood for me PLEASE? That's all I ask :D Anyway, Enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Again? Really?_

_**Chapter 12 – Awards and Parties

* * *

**_

"I can't believe I'm in a dress," Jordan said, standing between Luke and Han behind doors that led to the Award Ceremony, where almost the entire Rebel Alliance was gathered to see the four awarded.

"You look pretty though," Luke smiled at her, she smiled back blushing in return.

They'd all gotten new clothes. Luke was in a Black shirt, bright golden yellow jacket and brown pants with shiny new boots with a blaster strapped to his hip. Han was in his usual attire only more clean and professional looking with his blaster on his hip as well. And Chewbacca had even combed his fur completely.

"Yeah well you guys have somewhere to put your weapons where am I supposed to put mine?" she gestured down to the blue dress she was wearing. It was a spaghetti strapped dress with a see-through light shawl that hung off her shoulders and her hair was down completely, something she very rarely did.

"Ladies aren't supposed to have weapons." Han suggested smirking as he received a very rude hand gestured in response. "I just can't wait to see you walking in the heels."

Jordan gave him a slight glare. "I hate to disappoint you Han," she said lifting up her skirts to show her knee high boots were clad around her feet. She smirked as she dropped her skirts back down.

Luke grinned a little. Han rolled his eyes then the stood at attention as the doors started to open every eye was on the four of them, From Commanders, to Officers ,to Star fighter pilots, and a Princess. They stepped through the doors, walking down the long row of people all in uniform. Leia stood in the front her long hair twisted in a crown shaped braid upon the top of her head, with a tail of a braid down her back. She was in a white gown that showed just the right amount of cleavage with a squared silver necklace around her neck. She looked radiant and very much like a princess.

As they walked Jordan's eyes scanned the crowd of people. Not too far away from her, standing at the very end of his aisle, was Wedge in his star fighter uniform. He winked at her and she couldn't help but to smile as they continued their way up and stopping just a step below Leia, everyone else quickly turned to face them in perfect unison.

Leia looked over to General Dodonna who handed her the first medal she took it from him and nodded and then took the medal and gently placed it around Jordan's neck. Jordan bowed slightly as she did it then looked back up and smiled. Leia repeated the same movements with Luke and then Han. Chewbacca would receive his later, for it was improper for a princess to stand on a table in public.

A newly restored R2-D2 beeped his approval causing them all to break out in grins The Hero's turned and faced the crowd before them. Chewbacca let out a howl of victory and the Rebel's all cheered.

"Let us all have a moment of silence and remember those we've lost in our fight for restoring peace to the galaxy." Leia said and everyone bowed their heads quietly. No one made a sound, people thought of Biggs Darklighter, Jet Porkins, all the other rebel Pilots they'd lost in the _Death Star's_ destruction.

After the quiet moment all eyes went back to Leia, "Let us celebrate our victory!" She announced, letting everyone know they could break free from their perfect formation.

Quickly everyone started bustling about chatting and talking. Almost instantly several people came over to Luke to praise him for blowing up the _Death Star _and Han for his excellent disposal of the Three TIE's. Jordan smiled at people who were also congratulating her as she tried her best to sneak away in hopes of getting out of the dress and changing into something more comfortable. Her plan was foiled when a familiar voice broke from the busy crowd and smiled at her.

"There you are," said Wedge, "I was looking for you, and you're very sneaky,"

Jordan smiled forgetting all her troubles about the dress, "Hi Wedge,"

"That was some great flying up there, we're lucky you came back."

"Well it took some convincing but I made Han come back.."

"Well I'm glad you did it, for more reasons than one."

Jordan looked down at little grinning, trying to hide her blush. "Thank you…" she replied not really knowing what else to say.

Wedge smiled at her, "I hope I didn't embarrass you too much with that kiss."

Jordan shook her head, "No, You just surprised me a bit that's all." She smiled back.

"Well, it was worth it either way."

Jordan smirked, putting up her usual shields, "So tell me Wedge, do you make it a habit of kissing girls you don't know?"

Wedge laughed. "Not usually, I was just excited we'd actually blown that thing up, and there was a pretty girl in front of me and I just couldn't refrain from kissing her."

Jordan grinned as they continued their conversation for what felt like only a few minutes when really it was couple of hours, until Wedge was called away.

"Wedge! Stop flirting and come here!" Derek "Hobbie" Klivian yelled waving him over.

Wedge smiled at Jordan and leaned over towards her ear, "I'll find you again later," he said quietly, almost a whisper and then kissed beneath her ear, right on her neck.

She shivered a bit and watched him walk off towards his fellow pilot's.

Han came up behind Jordan, looking very angry, "And just what the hell was that?" He demanded gesturing after Wedge.

Jordan smirked, "That's called a Pilot in the Rebel Alliance"

"I mean that kiss!"

"I know what you meant Han," Jordan rolled her eyes. "He's a nice guy, and from Corellia.

"That's also twenty-one to your sixteen," Han said irritated.

"You don't even know him."

"I know what guys like that want! I don't want you to see him anymore!" He pointed a finger threateningly before turning to walk off before she could argue.

"Since when have I ever listened to you?" She mumbled after him as Leia came up behind her.

"So.. What's with you and Wedge?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet, Han's not happy about it whatever it is, but I can't wait to find out." Jordan grinned at Leia who laughed in return and put an arm around Jordan in a friendly way.

"Can it be? Jordan Solo Is starting to get boy crazy?"

"Me? Never..," Jordan grinned watching Wedge arm wrestle with Hobbie.

Jordan looked to Leia and they laughed again, shaking their heads and left the men to their games. Jordan and Leia parted ways just outside the entry way into the large room where everything had been held that night. Jordan made her way sleepily down the long confusing hallways of the temple, heading for the room that had been set up for her so that should could get some rest. After all, tomorrow was going to be a busy day, and she needed some sleep before they evacuated the planet.

Halfway down the hallway she heard running footsteps and a voice calling out to her.

"Not gonna even tell me goodnight?" Wedge asked as he caught up to her.

Jordan turned and smiled, "Well you were kind of busy getting your arse kicked by Hobbie,"

Wedge laughed, "I'll have you know I won thank you,"

"I'm sure" she said smirking, as she kept on walking towards her room.

"May I escort you?" Wedge asked following her.

"If you want to," she said trying to keep her toughness up but it was rather hard, who'd've thought that she'd ever be giddy. "It's not much farther."

"That's okay, I'm enjoying the company," Wedge smiled.

Jordan blushed and they continued walking in silence for a bit until they reached Jordan's room. "Well.. here we are… thanks for walking me.."

"Anytime, Get some rest, big day tomorrow.."

"Any Idea where were going?"

"My home world, Corellia," Wedge said proudly, "They've set up a base there it's hidden in the mountains it's cool."

"That's cool, can't.." She paused as she yawned, "mm.. wait.."

Wedge laughed, "Get some sleep Jordan, I'll see you in the morning bright and early."

"I'll still be asleep at bright and early," she teased as she opened her door, "Night Wedge"

"Goodnight," He leaned down and kissed her softly, "Sweet Dreams." He said before turning to go.

"Night," Jordan stepped inside her room it wasn't anything fancy, nor was it the _Falcon_ just a small room with a mirror a bed and a small table with a lamp, but hey, much better than the cramped space of an old store room on the _Millennium Falcon_. She carefully removed the dress and folded it neatly; after all it was rather pretty, even if it was a dress. She put an old tank-top on and hit the bed not a moment or two after her head was on the pillow she was out like a light to dream peacefully.

_

* * *

And finally, the edit to Chapter 12 is finished! Also I got my new computer back. (YAY) and I'm working on a few videos as well. But Don't fret. All of this will be taken care of soon. And In October My Small town is having a small Sci-Fi Convention and Attack of the Clones Boba Fett will be attending! How Exciting. :D I'm Excited. Anyway! See you all soon! – Jordi Solo._


	13. Swimming Lessons

_My Dearest readers, I know I've said this several times in the past, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write anything. I sat down and mapped out everything that needed to happen. Some things are shifting around, yet again. (SORRY) The stuff that happens on Corellia, and what has been put up of Splinter of the Minds Eye will be coming down for the moment to put in everything from Rebel Force, plus one or two of my own Ideas. I Promise there will be many more adventures and fun all to come before I even go anywhere near ESB. I've been working very hard, and already have 3 other chapters being worked upon. I do hope, if any of you have still stayed by me, that you enjoy this chapter and please, if you can leave a review, pm me your thoughts or like the page on facebook May the Force Be With You! Thanks again for sticking with me all these years! _

_**Chapter 13 – Swimming Lessons**_

Jordan awoke the next morning, feeling well rested, stretching as she let out a yawn. It took her a moment to remember where she was. Waking up was an interesting feeling today. Not only was she in her own room inside a Rebel Base, but not even 24 hours ago she'd helped Luke blow up a space station the size of a small moon. After all that wasn't something 16 year olds got to do every day.

She figured she'd slept in as much as she could, even after nearly everyone in the Rebel Base had celebrated. Turning over she blinked, flipping the switch that turned on the light beside the bed. She couldn't help but to squint against it, groaning as bright light illuminated the once dark room.

Having no other choice she finally sat up, placing her bare feet on the cool stone floor of the ancient temple.

Her arms stretched out beside her as she arched her back letting out a yawn, trying to decide what to spend her day doing.

She remembered seeing a lake not far from the temple when they'd first landed, nestled away in some woods. She pondered it for a moment. It had been a long while since she'd had time to just relax and take it easy. It was even longer since she'd actually been swimming. It was hard to find the time to do either when you're trying to outrun crime lords and save the galaxy. What better way to relax than with a swim? Perhaps Leia wasn't busy and would join her.

Grinning at the prospect of her wonderful idea, she stood, walking over to the foot locker at the end of the bed. She paused for a moment, surveying the things that she'd brought from the Falcon. It would be much easier to put on what she planned on swimming in now.

Grabbing up a few items she laid them on the bed before she quickly changed from her sleep clothes to her under garments. From there she decided on a black tank top and black shorts she usually reserved for the hotter days on Tatooine.

Jordan quickly ran the vibro-brush through her hair to remove any tangles. After she surveyed her appearance in the mirror, she nodded and sat down to pull on her boots. It was a little weird to be wearing boots nearly up to your knees with shorts, but she wasn't exactly drowning in shoe choices.

Finally dressed she stepped out into the labyrinth of hallways in search for Leia. She'd only gone a short distance when she found Leia walking from the hanger.

"Leia!" Jordan called, rushing up to her.

Leia turned, slowing her pace, smiling at the younger girl, "Jordan, Hello. Did you sleep alright?"

Jordan fell into step alongside Leia and nodded, "Very comfortably, are you busy?"

"Heading towards a meeting with General Dodonna now, why? Do you need something?"

"Oh, no, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go swimming."

"Oh," Leia said sounded disappointed, "I'd love to but I can't right now, maybe later though, I'll come find you when I can, you should go ask Han or Luke."

"Good idea, thanks," Jordan smiled, "If you need my help with anything let me know."

"Of course, I'll see you later." After a quick shoulder to shoulder hug, Leia was on her way again.

Jordan turned away from the direction Leia was going with a sigh. Leia was out of the picture, but she was right, there was still Han and Luke.

Jordan thought for a moment, she would more than likely find one if not both of them, in the hanger.

Perking back up she headed in that direction. Upon entering the hangar, she saw a familiar bucket of bolts. She smiled to herself as she stepped closer to it, until she heard Han and Chewbacca arguing back and forth over repairs.

"No no no! Not there! Here!" Han yelled.

Chewbacca growled back in response.

"Because I'm working on this, that's why!" Han argued back.

'Maybe I should just find Luke,' Jordan thought, quickly bypassing the Falcon, not wanting to be caught up in work right now.

Weaving around a few repair droids she ducked under the one remaining Y-Wing, and spotted the X-Wings that'd managed to survive the Death Star. Despite all the noise of the repairs, you couldn't help but to notice the solemn looking farm boy turned pilot standing under one of the x-wings lost in thought.

Jordan approached him carefully, "Luke?"

Luke seemed slightly startled as he was pulled from his trance. He turned his head to her and smiled, "Hey Jordan," he said, before looking away, getting lost in his thoughts again.

"Credit for your thoughts?" Jordan mused, watching him with slight concern.

"Just thinking about things back home," Luke half lied. "Ben… Biggs…" He trailed off.

"Your Aunt and Uncle," Jordan finished for him.

Luke nodded. "Just wondering if they… if things had been different would we all be here right now?"

Jordan pondered his question for a moment, "No, I don't think we would. I think we'd all be dead, or close to it. Everything that's happened, what you accomplished, you've brought so much hope to everyone Luke." Jordan moved to stand in front of him so she could look into his eyes, "Hope that's been gone for so long… You've brought it back."

Luke smiled at her, nearly beaming, "You really think so?"

Jordan beamed back, "I know so. Now, come on you're going swimming with me."

"Swimming?" Luke asked, looking scared.

"That's right, Skywalker, swimming." Jordan grinned, taking his hand in hers to pull him along.

Luke seemed to weigh down,. "I... I couldn't go. I... just... I should watch my repairs."

"Luke you're X-Wing is in good hands, of course you can go swimming. You just saved the galaxy, you deserve a break."

"No It... it's not that I don't want a break, It's just..." Luke trailed off blushing.

Jordan stopped looking back at him. "What?"

"I… haven't been swimming... in... well…" He laughed dryly. "Ever." The blush on his cheeks deepened.

Jordan thought for a second. "Right!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Of course... I should've known. Tatooine… Water shouldn't be wasted." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Well!" She said happily. "No time like the present to learn right?" Jordan grinned yanking him along.

Luke looked surprised but followed her. "Determined aren't you?" Luke asked, unable to contain his grin.

"Of course, besides, you never know when you might need to swim to get out of a situation." Jordan winked, leading him out of the temple.

Jordan let go of his hand as she walked the wood line. "It should be just around here somewhere." She said mostly to herself.

"When did you have time to find this?" Luke asked helping her look.

Jordan smiled. "When we rode in the first time. I learned long ago it's best to always take in what's around you in case of an emergency."

"Han taught you that?"

"Living with Han taught me that." She grinned before finding the spot she was looking for. "Aha, this way." Pushing past a bit of brush and woods, she led Luke to the lake with a small waterfall on the left side of it.

Luke stopped looking at it all, amazed. "Wow." He breathed, taking it all in. He couldn't believe all that water just sitting there. "This is incredible, Jordan."

"Isn't it though?"

Jordan sat down by the water's edge, removing her boots and neatly placing them off to the side. She looked back at Luke, who'd made no movement to come any closer to the water.

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon Skywalker, It's gonna be fun." She said with a sing song voice.

"Just getting use to the idea of being in that much water." Luke said truthfully.

Jordan nodded, standing back up and walking to him. "You can take as much time as you need, we can be out here all day."

"It's all just a bit overwhelming." Luke said with a sigh, his eyes unable to leave the body of water in front of him.

Jordan sighed and moved to stand with just her feet in the water. "Luke, at least take your boots off and come feel the water."

Luke seemed to ponder it for a moment then sat down to take off his boots and jump suit, leaving him in only a tank top and shorts. Slowly he crept toward the water's edge and cautiously stuck his feet in.

"See, it's not so bad, I promise nothing's going to pop out and pull you under."

Luke shivered, but kept his feet in the water. "Don't remind me."

Jordan smirked, "Sorry." She stepped further into the water, going out to her knees. "Think you can follow?" She held out her hand to keep him steady. Luke took it and gently stepped further out into the water, though standing next to Jordan the water didn't quite reach his knees.

"It's cold." Luke commented tensing up slightly.

"Isn't it nice?" Slowly Jordan led him out to where he was waist deep in the water, and he followed, never letting go of her hand.

Luke relaxed after a moment looking towards the waterfall, "This is rather nice."

"See? I told you." Jordan let go of his hand, stepping further out so the water came up to her chest. "If you come out further watch your step, there's a few holes here and there that'll make you slip into a deeper part. Just follow my path."

Luke nodded and followed carefully, watching his step. "So what's the first thing I need to learn?"

"Well…" Jordan shifted in the water, so she was lying on her back and floating on the water. She blinked the water out of her eyes and looked up at him, "This."

Luke looked in awe, "You're not sinking."

"Nope, and neither will you once I'm done teaching you."

Luke scratched the back of his head, "What about before you're done?"

Jordan moved to stand in the water again, giving him a look. "Luke I'm not going to let you drown if that's what you're worried about."

Luke blushed, "I'm not..."

"Good!" Jordan said moving to hold her arms out on the surface of the water, "Lie back."

"What?"

"Lie back!" Jordan insisted.

"I-I'm not ready."

"Luke you blew up the Death Star and saved the rebellion, I think you can learn to float."

Luke's blushed deepened, "I had help."

"And you have it now too, just trust me, Luke, please?"

Luke looked at her for a moment then nodded, turning so his back was to her arms before he took a deep breath and leaned back. The fear was evident in his face, but it slowly drifted away as he looked up at Jordan's face. Her arms stayed under his back supporting him.

Jordan grinned, "Good, see, that wasn't so bad. Now just breath, think of yourself like… a cloud... floating gently through the air."

"I'm a cloud now?" Luke asked amused.

"Shut up, I'm doing my best here."

Luke laughed a little, before tensing as he seemed to go under a bit, "Woah!"

Jordan's arms stayed firm, "Don't worry, Luke, I've got you, just relax."

Luke nodded and shut his eyes, relaxing a little bit enjoying the feeling of the water underneath him. After a while Jordan let out a giggle and Luke cracked an eye open looking at her.

"What?" he asked.

Jordan smirked, holding up both hands. "You've been floating on your own for bit now. You're a natural, Luke."

Luke moved to stand, grinning in awe that he'd just floated on his own. "I really did it?"

Jordan nodded, "You really did." She laughed and hugged him. "I'm so proud! I mean there's more to learn still but… " She grinned and looked up at him, her arms still around his waist.

Luke looked down at her, "You're a great teacher."

Their eyes locked, and for a moment they were stuck like that; Jordan still in his arms, Luke looking down at her, water all around them and the falls not far behind them. Jordan felt her heart speeding up as Luke leaned down. It seemed to speed faster the closer Luke got to her lips. They were just about to touch when in an instant Jordan panicked and splashed Luke with a flick of her hand in the water.

Luke laughed, spitting water out of his mouth and wiping it from his eyes, "Hey!"

He still seemed to be wiping water out of his eyes when all of a sudden he slapped his hands down into the water, splashing Jordan back. She screamed and pushed him back, stepping away from him. And that's when all hell broke loose. They started splashing each other back and forth, laughing and having a good time.

Neither one of them was paying any attention to where they were moving at they tried to spray the other with more water. Luke was winning of course, forcing Jordan to move further to the edge of the water. She was going to get out and make a run for it. Such a girlish move, but she couldn't help it. She had water in her eyes and she didn't like losing.

Just as she reached the edge of the water she sent one last wave of water at him. He took a step back, laughing, and Jordan turned to get out when she heard a quick gasp. She turned and looked over her shoulder but Luke wasn't there.

"Luke?" She gasped, looking all around. "If this is a joke I'm going to kill you!"

She continued to search the water when all of a sudden she saw a few bubbles appear on the surface of the water not far from where Luke had been standing. Jordan bound into the water toward the bubbles, and dove in as soon as she got close enough. The water was a little murky, but still clear enough to see. Luke was panicking, flailing his arms and legs, trying to get back to the surface but clearly he had no idea what he was doing. Jordan swam up next to him and grabbed his hand. She pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. Then, kicking as hard as she could, she propelled them both back up to the surface. Upon reaching the top of the water they both gasped. Luke started coughing up water as Jordan dragged him back to the shallow end.

"It's safe." She said as soon as the bottom was high enough for them to reach.

Luke put his feet down and let go of Jordan, still coughing as he hurried toward the land.

"Luke, I'm so sorry." Jordan called after him, hurrying to keep up. She felt absolutely horrible. She'd promised to keep him safe and yet she'd nearly just let him drown. She wouldn't be surprised if he never trusted her again.

"It's alright," Luke replied, his voice sounding horse. He made it to the edge of the water and climbed out. He didn't look back at her once as he gathered up his things.

"Please don't go," she begged as she climbed out of the water.

"I don't want to swim anymore." He said as he started walking back toward the base.

"We don't have to swim," Jordan replied, going after him. "We can do something else. I could help you with your Jedi training."

"I'm not in the mood, Jordan."

"Common, is this how a Jedi would act?" She suddenly cried irritably. Okay so they had a little mishap, but he hadn't even been hurt. He was clearly perfectly fine and Jordan thought he was acting like a child.

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and glared at her. His hair was dripping wet, and some of the strands stuck to his face. And the tank top he was wearing clung to his skin, showing his muscular physique. He was also still breathing heavily. If he wasn't so mad he'd actually look pretty hot right now. Okay, so even mad he looked totally hot but Jordan didn't say anything.

All of a sudden, though, his angry face softened into a frown. "I'm not a Jedi." He said sadly, looking off into the distance.

Jordan gave him a sympathetic look, suddenly feeling bad all over again. Luke looked at her, his face a mixture of failure, anger and sorrow. Then, without another word he walked off, leaving Jordan alone with her guilt.

All of a sudden, though, his angry face softened into a frown. "I'm not a Jedi." He said sadly, looking off into the distance.

Jordan gave him a sympathetic look, suddenly feeling bad all over again. Luke looked at her, his face a mixture of failure, anger and sorrow. Then, without another word he walked off, leaving Jordan alone with her guilt.

_That was the first new chapter! Again sorry for the long update time. I hope you enjoyed it, next up is the first chapter of the first Rebel Force Book! Don't Forget To Review/PM me if you liked it! May The Force Be With You All! See you Soon! ~JSS._


	14. The Empire's Number One Enemy

_So how did everyone like the last chapter? Was it fun? I'm doing my best and working as hard as I can to keep you guys updated much quicker than before. Chapter 15 is almost finished and Chapter 16 is in progress. I owe you guys a lot, and I'm doing my best to make up for it! Now sit back, and enjoy the new chapter 14! _

_**Chapter 14 – The Empire's Number One Enemy**_

It'd been almost a week since the swimming incident and Jordan still felt bad. She and Luke had talked since then, though only briefly. They'd pushed passed it all, and Luke said he didn't blame her, but he was spending most of his time going out into the woods to train with R2-D2 and his lightsaber. She wished she could help, but was willing to give him his space. So space she gave him. And while Han was working on repairs for the Falcon, and annoying Leia to no end, and Leia busy with her duties, Jordan spent most of her time in the hanger with Wedge Antilles.

She let out a sigh that was louder than she intended as she thought once again about the failed teaching attempt. Wedge was working on adjustments to his X-Wing while they talked.

Wedge poked his head from over the side of the X-Wing's cockpit, "You bored Jordan?"

Jordan looked up from her spot on a supply crate toward the dark haired pilot and smiled, "No, just thinking."

Wedge climbed out of the cockpit and went down the ladder, skipping every other step and landed with a slight jump in front of her, "Thinking about what?"

Jordan raised an eyebrow scooting over as Wedge sat down next to her, "Aren't you the curious one." She said coyly as she avoided the question.

Wedge shrugged, "I try my best. Now c'mon, Solo, fess up. What's bugging you?"

"Just thinking about Luke," She said truthfully, giving in to the big brown eyes.

Wedge raised an eyebrow, "Is there something going on with you two? I mean... boyfriend wise?"

Jordan blushed, "What? N-no it's not like that. We're just friends… I'm just worried about him that's all."

Wedge got an unusually happy look on his face, "That's good." He stopped. "I mean not that you're worried about him, but that you're just friends."

Jordan looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't just kiss you because I thought you were pretty..." Wedge said. "Wait that came out wrong. Okay I did kiss you because you're pretty… and… I was happy we won but," he laughed nervously, "it's just… good to know you aren't seeing anyone..."

Jordan's blush deepened. "And just why is that Mr. Antilles?" Jordan inquired curiously.

Wedge grinned, looking down and directly into her eyes, he was quite a bit taller than her. "Because… I just might be a little bit jealous of Skywalker."

"Is that so?" Jordan grinned.

"Maybe." Wedge started to lean in and Jordan wasn't quite sure what to do. Why did this keep happening lately? Though she wasn't quite sure everything in her mind and her chest was having the same reaction it'd had last week.

"Jordan!" Han called, causing Wedge to jump back and fall off the supply crate they were sitting on. Saved by the brother. Jordan quickly stood and looked up at Han innocently grinning as C-3PO came running up behind Han.

"Uh, Jordan, I think I'll catch you later," Wedge said quickly getting up, "See you." Wedge scurried away from Han's death stare.

"So sorry for interrupting, Mistress Solo!" said C-3PO.

"It's alright Threepio… What's up, Han?"

The smuggler didn't look too happy as he glared at Wedge's retreating form, "Leia's been looking for you."

"She has? For what?" Jordan wondered, maybe Leia was finally getting a break in the things she needed to do and had time to relax.

Han nodded, "General Dodonna's called some meeting, he needs to see us, and Luke. You seen him?"

"He said he was going out in the woods to look around," Jordan said, not telling Han the whole truth. She knew Luke was embarrassed about Han knowing he was training with the lightsaber. What Han didn't need to know, she wouldn't tell him.

"He said he was going to train with Artoo." C-3PO informed, "But I'm not sure of his coordinates."

Jordan sighed, so much for not telling Han.

Han got an amused smirk on his face. "Why does he waste his time with that thing?"

"You never know, it might come in handy someday," Jordan said defensively.

"Yeah, sure, and I'll give myself up to Jabba when that happens." Han laughed a little to himself and pulled out his comlink, "Hey, kid, where are you? Leia's been looking everywhere for you."

Jordan stepped up beside Han, listening and waiting for Luke's response.

"Then why didn't she just call me?" Luke's voice came through, slightly fuzzy from the link.

"Probably because her worship has better things to do," Han teased. "Or maybe she just doesn't want to get too close when you're waving around that lightsaber of yours." Han tried hard not to laugh.

"How did you even know I-?" Luke sounded irritated.

"Threepio," Han said matter-of-factly. "That bucket of bolts' mouth is bigger than a Whiphid."

Luke's voice was annoyed when it came back through, "Well tell Leia you found me and that I'm fine."

"Tell her yourself kid," Han said just as annoyed. "I'm not a messenger service; get your ass back here."

"Luke, General Dodanna's called some meeting, he needs all four of us there." Jordan poked in trying to keep the two men calm.

"It's top priority," Han added. "We're the honored guests, so hurry it up, kid." With that Han cut off his comlink and looked to Jordan. "Who do they think they are, ordering us around? We saved them, they owe us." That explained it; Han was always sour when he was forced to do something he didn't want to do, so he was taking it out on others too.

Jordan rolled her eyes, "Maybe you're getting another reward." Jordan teased, "C'mon, the quicker we get there the quicker you can get out of this meeting."

"When did you get so grown up?" Han asked following her, amused.

"When you didn't grow up," She grinned.

"Hey I'm grown up when I want to be," Han put an arm around her shoulder.

"Which is almost never," she quipped leaning into him as they made their way to the turbolifts.

It was almost strange seeing how this once sacred temple, had been modernized on the inside to house the Rebel Alliance. It was beautiful in strange way. The outside still looked worn and weathered like a thousand year old temple should.

The ride up the makeshift turbolift was shaky at best, then again Jordan had never been too big of a fan of them, but they made it to the top floor without incident. Stepping into the conference room Jordan couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. She was only sixteen after all, and here she was in a meeting with top rebel leaders, and the head of the Alliance himself, Jan Dodonna. She gulped, wondering what all this was about. Han took a seat next to Leia, his arms crossed over his chest, and his legs stuck out under the conference table looking as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Jordan took a seat next to him, leaving a spot for Luke. Her eyes traveled around the room, taking in everything. This was all still so hard to believe, just weeks before her and Han had been doing their best to make money to pay off Jabba and stay out of trouble, now they seemed to be smack dab in the middle of trouble. Though this trouble was more from the Empire than seedy galactic crime lords, she hadn't decided yet which she preferred.

Luke made his way up the turbolifts wondering what this meeting could be about. It was a little nerve wracking stepping into a meeting with all these Rebel Leaders. Luke felt overwhelmed. Everyone in the Rebellion thought of him as a hero now, and just a few weeks ago he'd been a farmboy on Tatooine. It was a lot to take in, and more often than not he felt like a lost child in all this stuff. Arriving to the meeting he scanned the room before his eyes fell on Jordan and he smiled widely. At least there was one person in the galaxy willing to make sure he never forgot his farmboy status.

Jordan looked up as the door opened and Luke stepped in. She smiled at him, patting the seat next to her. Almost instantly he obliged, returning her smile. He looked just as lost in this room as she felt; at least they could go through this together. Luke took the seat next to her; before he'd barely sat down General Dodonna began to talk. "Recently our spies have intercepted an Imperial transmission. After decoding it, it's indicated that the Empire has no immediate plans to attack Yavin 4."

"Why not?" Leia cut in. "They have our location; it doesn't make any sense as to why they wouldn't try to take us out right now."

"I agree," General Dodonna said, running a hand through his beard, "I never thought it would take them this long to regroup after we surprised them with the Death Star attack. They're up to something, but by the time they make to act we'll have established a base somewhere else. I already have ships scouring the galaxy for locations."

Leia smiled, "General, we'd be happy to help in any way we can."

Han turned and looked at Leia with one of his infamous looks mouthing to her "Who's 'We'?"

Jordan smirked trying not to laugh as the general spoke again.

"I'm afraid that isn't why I've called you four here; we learned something else from the transmission. The Empire might not be moving in on destroying Yavin 4, but they are determined to retaliate for the destruction of the Death Star. They're targeting our top leaders and planning attacks, but you can imagine that there's one target in specific the Emperor wants most of all."

Nearly everyone in the room at that moment turned to look at Luke. Luke didn't quite register that fact at first then looked at everyone, "Who?"

"You, kid," said Han.

Jordan grinned at him, "How's it feel to be the Empire's number one enemy, Skywalker?"

"I'm not sure if I should be excited or terrified," Luke looked to General Dodonna, "It's really me?"

"I'm afraid so, Luke. According to our sources they don't yet have your name. I've started several new security protocols as of today. They're designed to shield the identities of anyone who could be a possible imperial target. Especially those that aided in the destruction of the Death Star; your roles have all been reclassified as top secret. Obviously while every Rebel knows who each of you are, they all know the severity of keeping your identities a secret."

"Yeah but what happens if the Empire finds out?" Jordan asked curiously.

"You mean when the Empire finds out." Han corrected.

Leia slammed her hand down on the conference table standing up, "When that happens we face them all together and we defeat them once and for all!"

Luke looked impressed, Jordan grinned and Han rolled his eyes.

"How did I get into all this mess?" Han asked himself as Dodonna began to go over more plans. This was going be a long meeting.

_So that completes the new chapter 14. Shocked I already have another chapter up? Don't worry me too! I hope everyone enjoyed, and please read and review. There's some good stuff coming your way! ~May The Force Be With You!_


	15. Goodbye Han

_I know nothing too exciting happened in the last chapter, but you know how it is, sometimes you just have to have chapters to set up whats going to happen soon. This one hopefully will be a bit more exciting, especially if you haven't read the Rebel Force books and don't know what's going on. I hope everyone's enjoying the new updates and please enjoy the chapter!_

_**Chapter 15 – Goodbye Han**_

When the meeting finally ended a little while later, no one looked as happy to get out of there as Han did. He immediately dashed for the door. It was all Jordan, Luke, and Leia could do to keep up with him. The four took the turbo lifts down to the ground floor where R2-D2, C-3PO, and Chewbacca were waiting.

"C'mon, Chewie, Jordan, let's go," Han insisted, barely even pausing to make sure the Wookiee had fallen into step behind him.

Jordan stopped walking and looked at Han, "What?" she asked disbelievingly.

Luke stopped next to her, "Go where?"

Han turned around, annoyed. "Where ya think?" Han asked sarcastically, "I'm taking my sister, myself and my shi-" Han was interrupted by a loud growl from the Wookiee.

(What about me?!) Chewbacca growled.

"Of course you too you furry oaf! You think I'd leave my co-pilot here to get blasted to bits when the Empire shows up? Oh, no not me. We'll hit hyperspace and be halfway across the galaxy before dinner."

Jordan gave Han a dark look, "I don't want to go."

"You don't have a choice sister," Han said before he turned to Luke and jabbed a finger into his chest. "If you we're smart, kid, you'd come too. I admit you're not half bad as a pilot. Bit sloppy here and there but you could come in handy with a little practice."

Luke seemed to have missed half of what Han had said. "Not half bad?!" he repeated as if he'd been slapped in the face. "I could fly better than you blindfolded with an arm tied behind my back!"

Han laughed in response. "Kid, I was out flying wannabe smugglers on the Kessel Run back when you were still picking up Bantha droppings back on that sand trap you call home."

"I was good enough to destroy the Death Star." Luke said.

"Lucky shot, kid. It happens to us all."

Luke fell silent and looked down at the ground, even if had been meant as a tease it was obvious it'd stung.

Jordan glared at Han, "Why are you such a crink sometimes?"

Han pointed a finger at her. "Watch it."

Leia stepped in, "Luke might be inexperienced but –"

"Inexperienced?!" Did anyone in this temple believe in him?

"At least he's not running away!" Leia finished as if she hadn't even heard Luke.

"I'm not running away!" Han insisted

(Aren't you?) Chewbacca barked.

Han glared at the Wookiee. "There's a difference between running away and keeping my sister safe. You think I'm going to stand by and let her play 'rebel' so the Empire can come in and kill her?!"

"I'm right here..." Jordan said but Han kept ranting.

"I never said I'd be stickin around here forever. We aren't making money just sitting here. We still gotta pay off Jabba or I'm dead." Han turned back to Leia, "So that does not mean I am running away your worshipfulness! Only cowards run away."

Leia crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh yeah? Then what would you call it Han?"

"Being smart."

Leia snorted, "Smart? If you were smart you wouldn't be in debt in the first place."

Han pointed a finger at the princess. "I had no choice." He said sternly. "You were there!" He said to Jordan before turning back to Leia. "I had Imperials breathing down my neck. I had to drop my load or face being thrown in an Imperial prison! And trust me, I'd much rather face Jabba then that. Which is exactly why we're leaving."

Jordan and Luke exchanged a look. If Leia pressed him further they could end up in another shouting match again. Luckily Leia let it slide and Jordan and Luke looked relived.

"Kid," Han said looking at Luke, "You heard what the General said in there. The Empire wants you, the best thing you can do is disappear."

"They don't know it's me, they're looking for some mystery guy." Luke retorted.

Han threw his arms up in annoyed disgust. "Look around Kid! Everyone on this moon knows it was you!"

Leia glared, "The new security protocols will protect him, they'll protect all of you."

"You trust your security protocols all you want, Princess. I'll trust my gut, and my gut says if this many people know a secret that big, it ain't gonna stay secret for long."

C-3PO took the time to put his two credits in sounding agitated, "Master Luke, I'm inclined to agree with Captain Solo. When you say the Empire is out for you, well that sounds rather like a situation that would end most unhappily. Perhaps we'd be safer somewhere else away from all this troublesome fighting?"

R2-D2 let off a nice long string of beeps aimed at C-3PO. The golden droid looked to R2-D2.

"Well that's all well and good for you to say you overweight glob of grease! Some of us are designed for dignified intergalactic negotiations not," C-3PO paused his voice changing to sound as that of a disgusted maid in a senators house hold, "space battles! I am a protocol droid fluent in over six million forms of communication and equipped with –"

"We get it Threepio," Luke said, sounding tired. This wasn't the first time he'd heard the speech and it wasn't going to be the last. "I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this, but we're in it now." Luke turned towards Han, "And I'm not running from it either, no matter how dangerous it is. I'm a Rebel, and I'm sticking around to fight."

Jordan smiled at Luke before turning her attention to Han, "Luke's not afraid, and neither am I. I'm staying too."

"Is that really what you want to do?" Han asked seriously, looking her over.

Jordan nodded, "It is."

"Neither of them are afraid," Leia said proudly, causing Luke and Jordan to smile. "Why are you?"

Han's mood changed back to a great, angered annoyance. "Your Highness, running away from the blaster that's pointed at your head isn't fear, its smarts. Or did they not give that lesson at princess school?" Han retorted coldly.

Leia stepped closer to Han, extending herself to her full height, which didn't even graze Han's shoulder. "They must've been too busy teaching us the importance of fighting for what you believe in." She snapped, "Or didn't they teach that in smuggler's school?"

"I learned how to stay alive, Princess, that's all I was trying to teach you."

"Oh is it?" Leia took on a dramatic gushy, fluttery voice, "How lucky I am to have met you, Captain Solo! I don't know how I ever managed to make it in this horrid universe without having a big strong man like you around to keep me safe!"

Jordan held her sides as she laughed, Luke looked on amused. Han seemed unfazed.

"You said it, your worship, not me."

"Han, come on," Luke urged. "The Rebellion could really use you, both of you," He said gesturing to Jordan.

"I'm no good to anyone if I'm dead." Han looked at Jordan, "So you're going to stay?"

Jordan could feel the stinging in her eyes, on the verge of tears. Why couldn't he just stay? She knew he knew this was a good idea, and he'd be safer here then on his own. "Han please, stay; you know you'd be an important part in this."

Han shook his head, "I can't, Jordan. You know how Jabba can be."

"Which is exactly why you should stay! You think bounty hunters are going to be any better than the Empire? At least the Empire doesn't know who we are!" A tear escaped from her cheek, "Don't make me choose, Han, please."

"Sounds to me like you already have."

Jordan froze suddenly. Was this really it? Were they really separating? Now, after just a few weeks ago they'd dealt the Empire a huge blow? And after everything else they'd been through together. This is where it ended?

"Han... I..." Jordan was at a loss for words. She shook her head, "please," she said quietly, sounding like a small child begging for a pet.

"We lift off tomorrow morning," he replied simply. "You have until then to change your mind."

"Don't worry," she replied coldly, "I won't."

Han looked away from her and turned to Luke, "You're welcome to come with us, kid. But if you want to stay here, well... It's been nice knowing ya." Han paused and looked at Leia holding out his hand for her, "You too, Princess."

Leia crossed her arms over her chest in defiance refusing to take his hand. Han scoffed at her after a minute.

"Fine, have it your way." Han turned towards the hanger, "C'mon, Chewie, we've got a ship to load."

Chewbacca let out a mournful howl. The Wookiee hugged Jordan tightly before he turned to follow Han. Luke looked at Jordan. She'd begun to hug herself after Chewie had let go, watching Han retreat. Luke put an arm around her as he looked to Leia. The princess still looked pissed off.

"You don't really think he'd just leave like that, do you?" Luke asked.

"I don't know..." Jordan said honestly, sounded defeated.

"I hope so," Leia glared after him, "the sooner he leaves here the better." But as her face softened she looked upset. As if she didn't quite mean her words. Jordan sniffled and Leia turned to her, "I'm sorry Jordan, I don't mean it like that."

Jordan nodded, "No it's okay. I've just... never really been without Han."

Luke pulled her further into him, "It'll be alright. You've still got me, and Leia."

Jordan gave a small smile back in response. There was a long pause between the three, until Luke broke the silence at last. "You don't think he's right though, do you?"

"No way, not a chance." Leia responded.

Luke looked to Jordan for her opinion but she just shrugged back, her face still watching the area where Han disappeared into as if willing the smuggler to come back.

"Actually there is a ninety four point two percent chance Captain Solo is correct." C-3PO put in, "If you factor in the – "

"Not a chance." Leia said firmly, cutting off the droid. "Luke, I believe in the Alliance, they will protect you, and Jordan."

Jordan finally looked to Leia and nodded, "Thanks."

Leia put her hand on her shoulder and nodded back, "Of course." She looked up at Luke, "I believe in you too, Luke."

Luke blushed, grinning, "Really?"

"Of course," Leia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy. "You already proved you can stand up to the Empire and live to tell the tale. You brought down their most powerful weapon, what could be worse than facing that?"

"Let's hope we never have to find out." Jordan said meekly, pulling away from Luke and turning away from the direction of the hangar.

Luke shuddered thinking about it, "Agreed."

"C'mon." Leia said looking to Jordan, "We can go grab dinner now. Don't worry, Jordan, everything will be alright."

Jordan shook her head, "I think I'm going to skip dinner tonight. Not up for it. I'll see you guys later." She left the two standing there, heading to her room.

Luke and Leia exchanged a worried look.

"Should we do something?" Luke asked moving to follow her.

Leia grabbed his hand stopping him and shaking her head, "I think she needs some time alone right now. We can go check on her later."

Luke nodded, "I'm just worried that's all."

Leia smiled at him, "I know so am I, but this is between Han and Jordan. Now c'mon, let's go eat." She led him away towards the cantina area of the base. Luke followed her with a blush on his cheeks as he realized they were still holding hands.

As Jordan walked the long corridors to get to the sleeping quarters her mind was contemplating everything that'd just happened. Had she made the right choice? The Rebellion over her own brother, did that make her selfish? She knew the Rebel's had a good purpose, and a wonderful belief. But could it justify separating from her brother, who'd always been there for her, no matter how many crime lords were on his back.

With a sigh she reached her room and stepped in. Wiping the tears from her eyes she made sure the door closed behind her before she fell on the bed, not even bothering to kick off her boots. She climbed under the covers and gave in, letting the tears fall.

"Goodbye Han." She said quietly in between sobs, before she finally rolled over and went to sleep, too tired and defeated to do much else.

_How tragic, I know I ended it on a sad note, but I promise things will get better for everyone involved very very soon. Don't forget to review, they make me happy and feed my fingers to write faster! May the Force Be With You! _


End file.
